Hero of the Fallen
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When Dark forces come to conquer a Goddess and her Kingdom, the Goddess discover the last shed of Hope, lies within the Tomb of a long forgotten Great Hero...Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto X Kuroinu Crossover, Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Kuroinu series**

**Bunji here to bring the Naruto X Kuroinu that was in top place of my poll few months back, took awhile due to life and issue of where I wanted this story to take place. **

**Anyway pairing is Naruto X Harem**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Nightmare for a Goddess-The Return of a Hero Part 1**

"So he rest here. I hope what that man told me was true, he can aid us." Spoke a woman's voice.

The woman wore a brown coat that hides her whole body with a large hood that covered her face.

The area she had enters was known as the Hero Tomb. A place where one of the world's greatest hero was put to rest however, legend speak of anyone who seek the desire of protector from evil or a warrior to defeat any form of darkness they must come and seek the resting place of the hero.

The cloak woman looked upward as she stood before a giant stone door. There was strange symbols draw on the door.

The woman soon heard voices coming from above. There above on two large statues of headless warriors which the voices came from.

"**Look brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company!"**

"**I see that!"**

"Guardians here?" The woman spoke.

"**We must entertain our guest!"**

"**You're right! We have to be gracious hosts!"**

"**Hmm, what should we do?"**

"**How do I know? We need to come up with something!"**

"**How about, we ask why this one is here."**

"I came here to see the hero's tomb! Please let me through!" The woman yelled.

There was a long pause, the silence made the woman worried.

"**Our job here is to guard this door!"**

"**That's right! We cannot let you pass!"**

The woman gasps when she discovered the voices were indeed coming from the two headless statues. The two headless statues jumped from their position downward before the woman.

The force of their quake stomp created a strong blowing wind. That wind blew the hood off the woman exposing her face to the headless statues.

The woman had long beautiful silk blonde hair, she had long pointy ears. She had strong beautiful green eyes. She was an Elf.

"_Let her through." _A body-less voice spoke.

Quickly the two headless warriors stopped.

The two headless warriors notice the giant stone gate symbols was glowing.

"**Wait…this aura…"**

"**Yes this aura is indeed…"**

The two headless warriors looked at one another (even though they were headless) they kneel before the elf woman.

"**You may enter his tomb."**

"**We will wait here. But be warned."**

"**Yes be warned, deflower the holy tomb and you will burn in the wind."**

"I will not, I only to seek his aid." She said as she bowed her head to the two guardians.

"**Hmm you are the first for a very long time to actually in need of his aid then." **

"The first?" She said with a frown.

"**Yes, others would come to try take his power."**

"**But no one surpass us ha-ha-ha-ha."**

The woman became silence after hearing the headless warriors laugh.

"I wish to avoid a dark future that has haunted my dreams."

"**If that is your wish then the hero will help you, if your wish is truthful."**

The woman walked passed the headless warriors. Once she went through the giant stone gate, the gate closed behind. The hallway she now was within was dark, lucky for her there was a torch. She grabbed it and used it to light her way through the dark large hallway.

**Hero's Tomb:**

After a long walk through the dark silence hallway, the Elf woman finally made her way to the Hero's Tomb.

Unlike any other tomb of any giving resting place, there was a Throne an empty throne. But right in front of the throne was large stone coffin. Before the stone coffin is a stone pad.

The Elf woman walked towards the stone pad and used the torch to read what it said.

"To summon the hero's spirit light the heart with flames of hope." She said while reading what the stone texts said.

The woman paused as she didn't explain what it means by 'light the heart' she looked around. But then the Elf woman notice there was something odd about the stone coffin. Bringing the torch closer to the coffin to get a better look, when the torch's light was closed enough. There was a sound of a click noise.

The stone coffin slowly lowered down to the floor. Once it lowered to an unknown lower level, what came up in its place surprise the Elf.

Rising up was a fountain but not any normal fountain. This fountain had a strange aura surrounding it. Above the fountain was a floating blue orb. The blue orb gave a glow.

"_Who do you wish to summon?"_ A kind body-less voice spoke.

"Huh, um."

"_Who do you wish to summon?"_ The voice asked again.

"I wish to summon the hero, who once saved these lands long ago before my Kingdom rose." Her wish was.

There was a long pause.

"_Ah, you seek 'him' very well. Wait one moment."_

Once again there was a long pause

"Um, hello?" she tilt her head to the right.

Silence welcomed her once again.

"What if…it was just nightmare? No…it felt so real. I don't want it to be real. Please make my wish come true." She bit her bottom lip with a nervous look in her eyes.

The blue orb suddenly bust into water as the water from the fountain suddenly took form, a shape of a person. Though the form was made out water from the fountain he spoke as if he was alive.

The summon being that stood floating in the air before the female elf, look down at her with a friendly smile.

"_I am surprise. What this, a person who's here out of aid and not out of my power huh?"_

"Are you the hero of this tomb?"

"_That I am."_

"Please you must help me. You must help save my Kingdom and the Kingdom of others." She begged.

"_Whoa, whoa. Easy calm yourself little lady. I'm afraid we hadn't been introduced. Tell me do you know of my name or and who and what I was long ago?"_

"I do not. I only know you as The Great Hero. Your former home is now the home of my Kingdom. The only information remains of you on this world. Is that you saved the world from a Tyrant and a great beast." She told the Spirit of the Hero.

"_Hmm, I see. You are born from an age beyond mine and the children of my friends. If you're seeking my help that means the age of peace had came to an end."_ The Hero frowned.

"May I ask, what was your name?"

"_I am the Hero of the Age of Peace. But you may call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."_ He introduce with a friendly grin.

"My name's Celestine Lucullus in this vessel form. I am the reincarnated of Goddess Laurentia." The Elf woman introduced herself.

The Hero spirit grin became a kind wide smile, her name and who she was brought his attention.

"_So what is it that spooked a Goddess in mortal form to summon my spirit?"_ He asked.

"I dream, my dream foretold of an ill future. I dare not wish it to become a reality. I did not tell my people or servants of this dream."

"_Let me guess you don't want them to think you're crazy or have them worried?"_

"It is because who I am, they will believe me, though I do know some will not share the same feelings." She frowned.

"_Ah yes of course."_ He nodded.

"_I see. Also I notice something else."_

"What?" She asked.

"_These dreams you have of your foretold future. They are serious, I see the lack of sleep in those eyes of yours." _He pointed at her, indeed Celestine lacked her beauty sleep indeed. Her dreams that were nightmare, nightmare so real it kept her wide wake for three days.

She looked away with a sadden frown.

"_Come you have summon me, but you must revive me if you wish to gain my help."_

"How?"

Suddenly the ground floor an inch beside her suddenly crack and was lower as each stone turned into a set of stairs.

"_Enter my grave room. And the rest will be explained."_

Naruto's spirit vanished before her eyes as the fountain's water splash on to the floor.

Celestine journey downward to where Naruto was kept in his giant tomb.

Upon entering the lower floors Celestine discovered Naruto's coffin. Unlike the giant coffin that was on the upper floors. This coffin was different and special there were markings on the side of the coffin and on a symbol in the middle of the coffin.

Before the coffin there was another stone text. Celestine placed her hand on the stone test as she brush off dust to get a better view on what it said.

"From life to death, from death to life again hear my words and be reborn again, great hero." She spoke what the written text said.

The sound of rumbling was heard. The room shook with loud quakes. The room walls light up with blue aura, the blue aura left the walls and form into genderless being. The being looked at Celestine only for a moment, it soon then shots itself into the coffin.

Upon entering the coffin, the entering force created a shockwave that pushed Celestine back. She hit the back of her head against the stone wall. The force was enough to knock her out.

**Sometime later…**

Celestine woke to the sound of a banging noise.

Not sure how long she was out. Celestine turned her attention to Naruto's coffin. She saw there were large cracks around the coffin. But then she saw a claw bust out from within the coffin, she gasps for what she saw. But suddenly the claw transform into a human hand.

The hand moved the coffin to the right side to be open. Once it was open the being who once was put inside, was now free.

"Ah yes I return." Naruto Uzumaki the Great Hero has return.

However, there was one problem. The clothed that Naruto wore he was barely were now nothing but ruin torn clothes and they easily fell apart. And before he knew it he was standing naked before the Elf beauty.

"Ah my bad." He covered himself.

"Here use my cloak." Celestine removed her cloak and handed over to the Hero. But upon removing her cloak, Naruto's eyes wonder and glaze up the beauty that match Celestine's face as her body was sexy. Underneath her cloak she wore a very exotic outfit that show lot of skin, her stomach expose while her breasts were large and round, her thighs were perfect thick shape with her butt exotic round.

Celestine's eyes widen for what she saw, Naruto notice her blush and wonder why. Looking down he saw he had a major hard on for Goddess Elf. He quickly covered himself.

"Sorry, been long time since I've been alive, let alone visited by a woman." He said with a nervous chuckle while blushing.

"Now before you and I have our little chat. Let us go somewhere more comfy to talk." Turning away from his coffin he left with Celestine following behind.

Following Naruto for what seem like few minutes, following him up through hidden staircase that went upward.

There they enter a large bedroom that strangely looked freshly new. There Naruto open a large clothed there he found fitting clothed for him. While he was getting dressed he spoke to the elf woman.

"So explain why you are in need of my help? Not every day I am needed to save a Kingdom it has been years since I was brought back to the world of the living."

"How long was it?" She asked him.

"Can't remember I just hope my boys and friends haven't cause trouble while I was away." He sighed.

"Friends?" She looked confuse.

"You met two of them early, the brothers."

"Oh." Celestine look bit surprise.

"If those two still remain my guards then the others hadn't left their post. Then again after what I've done for them in death."

Naruto put on a pair of black colored pants.

"So what is the real reason you came to this place?" He looked over his left shoulder. Celestine sat down on the comfy bed and let out a deep sigh.

"I feared not only my Kingdom but the Kingdom of many will fall upon one man and his army. I am…unsure what will happen or will it happen." She gave Naruto a look filled with sorrow and fear.

"Please…go on." Naruto put on a chainmail shirt as he listens to what else the Elf beauty had to say.

"My dream…it felt so real. The touch…the pain…the suffering of everyone." Naruto felt a strong hint of fear in her voice she couldn't bring it to herself to give him a straight answer.

"Celestine was it?" Celestine nodded "Hold still."

Naruto walked towards her as he placed his right hand on top of her head. She grasps as she felt a surge of power just enter her body then into her mind, she couldn't move at all. Soon there was a blank stare look on her face.

Naruto flashes of images, images that only brought a strong illness toward his now beating heat. The more images he saw the more he grew sick at what he saw. He soon let go of the Elf Goddess and turned away.

Within Naruto's mind he saw the image of Celestine naked, her face had a blank emotionless stare as she lay there on the ground in the background was a ruin castle. Naruto saw the image of a man his appearance covered in shadow to Naruto. But he heard the voice brought such fear to Celestine. As the man grabbed Celestine by the hair and said.

"_I guess we're done here. It's a decent country now. But my battle has yet to end. Not as long as there are things to take by force!"_

Celestine saw Naruto who was facing the stone wall with his hands ball into fists. Red aura surround his hands for a moment before he un-ball his hands.

"Naruto-san?" she said his name.

"The images I saw…those of your dream. My dear…I'm afraid those weren't just dreams. They were foretelling what may happen a possible future for you and your land." Naruto turned and look unpleased.

"No…it can't be." She pause "So it is true…it will happen." She frown as she felt her heart stank as fear filled in.

"NO!" Naruto yell, but he soon calm down "I am now please…very please you came to my tomb and awaken me."

"You…will help me?" She asked with hope in her eyes. He gave a nod which she smiled.

"Thank you." she rose from the bed only to bow her head to the Hero.

"But…I'm afraid you must give me something in return. You have given a strong cause me to return to the living Celestine. You are the first of many who came to my grave for my aid then rather steal my power."

"I understand…" Celestine looked deeply sadden when she heard him spoke of giving him something in return.

"You may…do with me. I offer myself to you. I would rather lay with you, a Great Hero then that fiend." Celestine would give her purity to him if it means her Kingdom and many lives would be spare from the dark future that could wait them in the end.

"No," He said. His choice surprise Celestine, he faced her face to face and looked her in the eyes.

"I would the love not force lust to lay with a beautiful Goddess, I am not like those fiends. But that is not what I want in return." He touched the right side of her face as she blush from feeling his warm hand.

"What do you want in return?" She asked him.

Naruto grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye and said.

"A world where new Hope can be born, what I want to keep Hope alive in this world, the Hope I left behind has disappear. I will aid you and those who in need."

"Thank you Naruto," She smiled.

"Though being married to a Goddess I wouldn't mind." He said with a joyful laugh.

"The other will not believe me, my dreams they will believe is just fear of losing my power." She frowned.

"Now tell me what is you want? What you truly want Celestine? It's not just me beating the bad guy." He smiled.

"I…I want my Kingdom to be safe, I want my people to be spare from this evil, I don't want any wives, daughters, sisters be raped by the fiends or be force to watch their fathers, brothers be slay by those who wish to break this Peace. You're peace. I want to save everyone but I'm feel so powerless…Please help me." She begged him as her eyes spoke nothing but truth to him.

"For now you must be tired from your travels. Please rest here we will finish where we started in the morning, it has been awhile since I've live so there a few things I must take care within my castle."

"Castle? But I thought this was your tomb?" Naruto laughed which confuse Celestine.

"It is, but is also my castle you came at such late hour my dear, in the morning you shall see. Then again having fog magic does come in handy. I must go and 'wake' the rest of my castle ha-ha-ha." He smiled.

And with hope in her heart, she listens to Naruto and sat down on the bed as he left the bedroom to journey his castle to tighten up a few things.

**Later that night:**

Naruto was in the Dining room of the castle there he was having a meeting. There were a large number of other characters who came to the meeting which Naruto held.

Naruto sat in a large throne like chair. Beside him were the two headless twins who kneel down on one knee liked the others they await for what their master had to say.

"Ah my lord what has brought of your revival and this summon?" A male voice asked.

"Ah yes, well boys." Naruto pause when he heard someone cough.

"And ladies." He smirked.

"I have return from the grave by the wishes of a Goddess who roam my land as its new ruler. However she had a dream foretold of her and her Kingdom's demise. I cannot stand this to become true. Hope has vanished from this world I left behind and so I return to restore its rightful place!" Naruto said with a deep angry stare.

"So we're playing heroes again huh? That's fine by me." A female voice spoke.

"**Don't think this will be easy, if this has trouble a Goddess in mortal form this may prove difficult for us."** A third male spoke but his voice echoes as if he was in armor.

"**Yahahahaha!"** A creepy laughed was heard. It came from a skeleton being dressed in pirate clothing.

"This is not a laughing matter bone-head." The female spoke with annoy voice.

"I want to end this war soon as possible, seeing what I've seen sicken me. I want each of you to come with me. I may send few of you off as guardians or support." Uzumaki told his allies.

"There's one little problem Naruto-san." A second female voice spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Some of aren't human…at least anymore. Don't think they will be so open to some of us to help them?" She said with a sad voice.

"That's true but from Celestine's dream I've seen the enemy forces is a mix of human and non. But for now I will give each of you a humanoid form, those who wish it. I will not have all of you go, some I need to stay behind. My castle has been hidden yes for years but I believe if this new threat discovers a new ally for Celestine they will surely try to take my castle."

"Take? Ha like they can. I got a silver arrow with their names on it." A third female voice said with a chuckled.

"**I'll stay and defend the castle if that you wish."** Spoke a Knight in Golden colored armor.

"Ah Dragonslayer I may need you to come with me." Naruto pause for a moment as he took a quick thought "But I hadn't truly decided yet either you or Mirror Knight will company me and Celestine back to her Kingdom." Naruto told his loyal friend.

"**What of I?"** The Knight in red armor spoke.

"Dragonrider you will stay protect the Castle and tell the Rat King down below be prepare for some unwanted guests."

"**Yes."** The Dragonrider nodded.

"Also tell the '**Other One'** of the current state of the world and of my return. He guarded the city below for many years without fail. I am grateful for his service."

"**Yes of course."**

The Great Hero has return to the world of the living, with one goal on his mind to keep the Hope of this world alive once more and end this new evil before it has chance to consume these lands whole.

"Time for a Hero's come back."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Naruto's allies so far are-**

**Dragonslayer**

**Dragonrider**

**Rat King**

**Agni and Rudra-The Twins-**

**Spinal-Skeleton pirate**

**And many others**

**-On Naruto's to save list-**

**Chloe, Olga Discordia-The Dark Elfs**

**Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori,-Princess Sisters**

**Maia-Former member of Volt's crew but now a wandering Mercenary**

**Ruu Ruu-The Half blood Elf**

**Kaguya-Eastern Miko (Holy woman)**

**Claudia le-Van-Tyne-Holy/Captain of Knights**

**Celestine Lucullus-Goddess reborn as a High Elf**

**Reason Celestine is on the list, Naruto met her but he hasn't solve her problem yet so thus she on the to be save list.  
**

**Now which Castle/Kingdom/land Naruto and his allies shall visit beside Celestine, is unknown could go in order or not, not sure on that depend. You can vote on who Naruto and his allies save first. And don't worry Naruto X Celestine will happen.**

**Anyway later, got other fics to update and ect**

**See ya later Bunji out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto series or Kuruinu series**

**Chapter 2-Nightmare for a Goddess-The Return of a Hero part 2**

**Down far below the Castle:**

Underneath the Castle far below the dungeon of the Castle was a special hidden area, an area that was the only entrance to the city underneath the Castle of the Hero.

There standing before the entrance of the Underground City was a very tall being. The tall being wore dark greenish gold armor. In his right hand was a large club but it was really a giant bell-hammer. The tall being heard the sound of the footsteps of the Dragonrider.

The tall being didn't move, it did notice the Dragonrider but it didn't bother the tall being at all for they serve the same Lord.

"**I bring news our Lord has been revived. A Goddess rules his land but not his castle, she seeks his aid and our Lord wishes for us to aid the Goddess as well. Our Lord wants you to continue your role as Guardian of the City's entrance. Our Lord is graceful for your services. We may have unwanted company, be ready that is what Lord Naruto said."**

The tall being gave a slow nod to the Dragonrider and with that said and done the Rider left the area, returning to his King.

**The very next day:**

Celestine woke up that very next day as morning came with bright sunlight shine upon the Elf woman. Upon being woken up Celestine gasps what she saw upon waking up.

"Hello Milady. It good to see you have awaken," Spoke a kind voice.

Standing beside the bed which Celestine slept in that night was a person wearing black cloak from head to toe. Celestine could see the person's face, the person was female. She had large blue cat eyes.

"W-who are you?" Celestine asked.

"I am Lord Naruto's loyal servant. Lord Naruto send me to wake you, he's waiting for you in the Dining Room." The Cat-eye woman said.

Upon entering the Dining Room, Celestine was greeted by a surprise scene.

"Ah man how long has it been since I had food in my gut!" Naruto's voice was heard.

"Almost a thousand years I believe my Lord." Spoke a Knight in Black.

"You sure? Felt longer than that. Then again last time the world was going to be destroy again by a dark curse." Naruto said while wiping his mouth. He grabbed another bowl of food and ate and ate.

"Um Lord Naruto," The woman with Cat eyes spoke. The women sweatdrop after seeing him swallow a whole chicken leg in one gulp.

"Ah she's awake. Please join me in breakfast Celestine." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Anything else you need?" The woman with Cat eyes asked.

"No, that will be all for now you may return to your post Kala." Naruto said the woman's name. And with a bow she left the Dining room leaving Celestine alone with Naruto and the Black knight.

"Celestine come sit, you must be hungry." He offers breakfast for the Elf Beauty. Celestine took his kind offer and sat across the table from him and enjoyed having breakfast with Naruto.

While two together, Celestine notice how lively the castle was. She also noticed that there was music playing as it echoes through the dining room. In the right corner of the dining room, there she saw a young woman dressed in long yellow dress playing a flute.

"My Lord!" A male voice spoke.

The two looked as they saw a man wearing a long white robe from neck to toe. The man had long hair that stopped at the shoulders the color of his hair was pink. His eyes were blue colored.

"Ah what is it?" He asked the pink haired man.

"Madam She wishes to see you, she has something to show you." Naruto let out a small sigh when hear of the woman being spoken of.

"Very well I'll be there, Celestine would you mind staying here?" He said with a smile.

"Where are you going? Did something happen?" She looked worry.

"Nothing serious just an old friend wish to have a private chat with me that is all. I only wish what she wants this time." He said with bored smile.

**Somewhere within the Castle: Below**

Down below the castle rest a hidden place, a place where it was cut off to the outside world but yet many things from the outside enter but never truly leave this place. The place was hollow as a dead tree, nothing but a long endless hallway but once Naruto enter this place the hallway from being endless to a short walk to a large round room. In the middle of the world was a cloak figure who held silver colored orb.

"Ah my Lord you-"

"Yes I have your message what is it?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Ah yes, allow me." The cloak woman used her magic and showed an image of what she wanted to show him.

"It seem it was a good fortune that you were revived my Lord. Look and behold what future awaits this Land and-"

"I've seen the future from the mind of the Goddess but the face of the enemy that I have yet seen." He told the cloak woman.

"If that is what my Lord wishes, so shall it be." The cloak woman used her magic to display an image of the leader of the threat that will consume this land. The image shown the leader was a middle age man with short brown hair with dark brown eyes, he wore battle armor and held a large Greatsword. Beside him was his army of men and non humans.

"His name is Volt." She told him.

"I know his face, now time for us to plan out our next move. Before he can strike and from Celestine's mind the Queen of the Dark Elves will be his first prey. It seems it will take a day before he arrived." Naruto closed his eyes and thought what would be best choice of plan.

"Then quickly we must act my Lord, if you can be there in seconds with my spell or would rather travel by foot?" She asked him.

"I plan to company Celestine back to her Kingdom first. I plan on sending the Four to the Dark Elf Queen."

"My Lord the Four? You only use them if the any danger threaten your rule." The cloak woman told him, the young Lord let out a small sign.

"This is danger does threaten my rule. I've seen what Volt and his army can do. Sending the Four will be needed but they will be watched I will take one of the Four with me. Where are they now?" He asked the woman.

"Waiting for their Lord to summon them they wait in the same place as before my Lord." She explained.

"Thank you Yuria." He smiled which made the cloak woman acted shyly suddenly.

"Ah before I forget, the Old Scale is waiting for you below." Yuria also mention.

"Ah noted I will see the Old one after greeting the Four." He left the unknown room as Yuria vanish after casting a teleport spell but not before she said.

"Be carefully my Lord, may victory be yours."

**Down far below the Castle:**

Naruto was alone while walking down a long set of stairs. It became darker and darker as he walked down into the abyss below his castle. Naruto snapped his finger as a fire orb appears above his head.

"Ah yes here." Naruto stopped and found himself standing in front of a large stone double door. Naruto pushed the double door open.

"I call upon you my greatest arms, my sword, my shield come forth and aid me!"

Soon voices came from within the dark room. Their voice sounded hollow yet they echoes loudly.

"**You call my Lord."** A woman's voice was heard.

"**Yes he has called us."** A man's voice was heard.

"**He lives our Lord."** A second woman's voice was heard.

"**Why have he'd summon may I ask?" **A little girl's voice was heard.

"I need you Four my loyal allies my friends."

"**But we lost our forms long ago." **The male spoke.

"**How we can help if we have no body?"** The little girl voice asked.

"Ah but you have form my friends. You just need to step out and greet me. You've been asleep for so long my friends. Come on face me in the light I wish to see you." He waited for them come out from the shadows.

Coming out from the dark room as asked, the Uzumaki was greeted by his most powerful and dangerous allies. The Great Four whose souls possessed power unlike no other.

The first to step out was the one whom the male voice belong too. The man wore a large set of silver armor he wore from head to toe. The helmet had one eye-hole view, the eye hole gave a strong scary red glow. Behind the silver armor knight he held a large silver round shield, a giant silver Greatsword.

The Tall Silver Knight gave a strong scary noise as his eye glow.

**VOOOOOM!**

The second was a female she was very tall standing roughly about seven feet tall. Her eyes were dead gray. Her skin colored was white as snow she wore a jet black dress that cover her body from neck to toe. But the oddest or rather interesting twist on her, was she had a long black tail with spikes.

The third person was an odd one. The person wore a thick dark blue cloak that covered their whole body. Their face was hidden in shadow. The person was tall but nowhere near the height of the second female.

The last and no least was the little girl. She had long white hair, her hair was in twin-tails, wearing a black robe. As she walks the sound of chains was heard. However she wasn't alone. The little girl was company by a giant Dog. The giant Dog had red eyes but had a third eye on its forehead the third eye was white. The giant Dog wore a broken spike collar, the giant Dog had long white tail.

"Go above and wait for me in the Dining room we have a lot of catching up to do. I will meet you there I must visit the Old One first." Without saying a word they nodded and left.

**Somewhere in the Castle:**

Naruto walking on an upper floor of his castle he walked across a long bridge only to enter through a large set of double door.

"Hello Old One it's been awhile." He said greeting his friend.

A strong deep voice echoes when spoken.

"**You live…something must have disturbed the lands no?"**

"Ah yes, a Goddess who rules my land seek my aid. She revived me and so I return to bring Hope back to this world. She is the first in many years to seek my help." He let out a deep sigh.

"**This threat worries you? This is serious."**

"Indeed, my revival may end in good fortune for the Goddess and her Kingdom. But I have a deep feeling saving them all will be a challenge this threat is human but yet he has army of human and none."

"**You are Naruto, the Crownless King. There is no challenge or challenger that can withstand you or your army. You said to me as you become this land ruler did you not? Seeing a bad future alone should not seed despair and regret in thou's Heart."**

Naruto soon smile with a wide grin as he laughed soon.

"You are right Old One. I may need of your aid as well."

"**And what will that be?"** A big wide smile appeared on the Uzumaki's face.

**Somewhere else within the Castle:**

Celestine had wonder off, she grew curious of what dwells within. She hoped everything was going well since she knew Naruto had a lot to caught up especially after being revived.

Celestine heard the sound of someone sleeping, the sound was loud but yet whoever it was sleeping peacefully. Celestine saw a very large door, she open the very large door only to discover what she saw within, laying on the ground before Celestine was a giant size gray Wolf. The giant Wolf was company by a little girl who had an old doll resting in her arms, the little girl was asleep, resting against the giant Wolf who also was asleep.

Celestine couldn't help but smiled at the sight of innocents.

"I see you met my Daughter and Sif." Celestine heard a kind voice.

She looked back to see who was there. It was a very tall giant female who wore a bright white robe that covered her body. She had kind eyes, there was something very rare about her appearance. Her eyebrows had scale bones while her eyes were bright yellow. Having short white hair, she had long finger nails as well long toe nails but the rarest of all, she had a long fluffy white tail.

The giant woman before Celestine was beautiful.

"W-who are you?" Celestine said with a confuse look.

"I am Priscilla." She introduced herself. She notice Celestine was staring at her white long fluffy tail, she had the stare of wanting to touch it.

"Curious to touch yes?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I…um." The Elf beauty looked down in shame.

"Don't worry you're not the first." The giant female chuckled.

"You are half human?" She asked.

"I am." She nodded "I am a Crossbreed, Human and Dragon an experiment from my Dragon father."

"How is you know, Naruto?"

"Ah yes. Naruto came to me. He found me and offered me a life here. I serve as one of the Castle's defenders and also one of the protectors of his Tomb and guardian of the city below. He has given not only me but other a second chance." Priscilla explained.

"Second chance?"

The Crossbreed frowned before she sighed "When I was born, I was an outcast. I had no role in life I did not know why my father created me or what plans he had for me. But Naruto saw me more than just an outcast he offer me a chance to live a life and I've chose to stay and aid him. Naruto is very dear to me. Naruto have told me of you Celestine."

"Has he?"

"Yes and do not fear. Naruto always keeps his promises he has so for many, many years."

"How is that Naruto ended up in grave? You speak as if his death was only temporary?"

The giant woman let out a small chuckle.

"Because that was not his true Death, Naruto has tasted Death many times before but the last one weaken him to the point of a long Death or rather a deep sleep. Naruto has defended this land many times long after his age and during. You could his soul live in many place but in different time."

"What do you mean?" Celestine was very unsure on the last part.

"Naruto…Naruto has a Great Soul, a soul that refused to burnout. He once told me if his true death ever came. It would not be the end of him or the Hope he brings. A soul that burns brighter than any Dawn. A Great Flame that burns brightest in the Dark." Celestine could see how much of a good person he was, welcoming outcast to his castle, bringing hope to those in despair and being the light in their darkest hour.

"I wish to speak to Naruto, there's something I wanted to ask him."

"Ah yes come with me. Very soon you shall depart."

**The Throne Room:**

Entering the throne room with Priscilla, Celestine was greeted by two Knights. One was the Dragonrider and the other was the Dragonslayer. The different between the two Rider and Slayer was. Rider wore red armor from head to toe, the helmet had long spike horn. The body of the armor was dragon markings from the front around to the back. The Rider held a large round shield, in the Rider's right hand was a long large Halberd.

The Dragonslayer wore bright Golden color armor. However unlike the Rider, the Slayer helm was different the helm was in shape of a lion's face. On the back of the helm was long dark red hair sticking out. The Slayer was armed with a beautiful long gold color spear that was infused with the power of lighting.

The two Dragon-Knights were chatting on one subject and that one subject, Celestine knew right away.

"**You will make sure they arrive safely Slayer."** The Rider said.

"**The task will be done without fail, no worry Rider. I am only bother by one thing alone."** The Dragonslayer let out a sigh.

"**And that is?"**

Dragonslayer noticed Celestine enter the room.

"**We speak of this another time."** He whispered.

The two Knights keel down on one knee before Celestine and Priscilla.

"**I shall be your guardian, worry not Milady you shall return without fail."** Dragonslayer said with a bow head.

"Thank you, I am truly grateful all of you have offered your aid. But I am truly grateful for Naruto." Celestine felt her hope burning bright in her heart.

"Celestine, are you ready?" She heard Naruto's voice.

All turn to see Naruto entering the throne room.

Standing proudly wearing his brown pants but with wearing a silver thick armor that had white fur around the neck of the armor, with a silver helmet. On the side of his right hip was a long black sword and on his back was a dark blue shield that had the symbol of an angry dragon.

"I've never seen an armor of such as yours before." Celestine looked from head to toe.

"Ah yes, this armor once belong to a 'friend' this was given to me by that 'friend' it would be strange for a Hero like me to aid you as a King. As such you think your people would allow a King to get his hands dirty to help a Goddess, huh Princess." He chuckle lightly "Beside I rather not have the enemy see my face."

"Very well, I am ready. We shall return to my Kingdom, I know they worry sick where I've been." She said with a frown.

"Yes, foolish what you did but you had good reason for it. Now then follow me, Dragonslayer we leave now."

"**Yes my Lord."**

Once they left the Castle on foot, Celestine noticed few things while leaving the Castle. She notice Naruto and her was not only being companied by Dragonslayer. Naruto was riding on the back of Sif the Giant Grey Wolf.

There was a sound of a bird crying in the air. She looked up when she saw large shadow of the bird, she saw the bird was carrying something big and silver whatever it was, was unknown to her.

Dragonslayer grabbed the Elf Goddess and helped her onto Sif's back. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's hips.

She looked back and saw there was very large long wide metal box but covered that was bring pulled, but what amaze Celestine was who was pulling it. It was Kala the girl with the large cat eyes. Kala was pulling with a single large role with both hands, she didn't seem to having any problem due not showing any signs of struggle.

Sitting on the side of the carrier were Knights of different color one was white, black and blue. The one that bother Celestine most was the white Knight due he had an arrow stuck on the back of his bucket shape helmet. But sitting on top of the metal box was a young little girl who had a strong serious deadpan stare on her face. Celestine could hear the sound of chains coming from the young girl.

"Strong I know." Naruto said, Celestine turn looking at the Hero King.

"Kala can hold her own. I've seen her carry heavier things without breaking a sweat."

"What's in the box?" She asked.

"A little gift from a 'friend' this will be a big help during our battle ahead. I'm having some of my allies meet up ahead having scout ahead. There's no telling if we'll meet the enemy sooner then we think. We'll head for your Kingdom first then to the others. I know this may be a bloody battle so be ready for the bloodshed ahead." He told her.

Celestine frowned for a moment. She knew bloodshed will happen but who's blood will be shed worry her the most, she pray it wouldn't be her allies or Naruto's.

"Don't worry Celestine-chan Naruto-san got a plan and his plan always works in the end." Kala's voice was heard.

"Even as such failure or not we won't go down without swinging." Naruto chuckle, he lifted the silver helmet slightly showing his grinning smile.

"Victory will be ours. I promise you."

"Naruto," She started.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you so much, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"How…did all of this started? I want to know your tale, if you don't mind?" She said with a shy voice.

"Ah," He nodded "Since t'll be awhile on our way to your Kingdom, very well I shall tell you how all of this began. Let me start on the night of my birth…"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next chapter starts the lemons and ass-kicking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto series or Kuroinu series**

**Chapter 3-Nightmare for a Goddess-Return of a Hero part 3**

Naruto travel for days, weeks and months but finally he had arrived. He arrived at the Tomb of the King, but here he stand in the Tomb of the King but through a different path through a different meaning…

Naruto wore a different set of armor. He wore the Dragonrider armor set but however the color of the he wore was different unlike the Rider who color was red. Naruto's color was black. Naruto was armed with a large shield with the sun crest on it; his weapon of choice was long black sword.

Within the Tomb of the King, a giant figure sat there with its back facing Naruto.

Naruto walked slowly as he caution walked towards the giant figure. But however the moment he took one more step the giant figure spoke.

"I know of you, seeker of flame." The giant figure spoke in a kind old voice.

Naruto stopped.

"I am Vendrick, ruler of Drangleic."

The figure looked over it right shoulder. Naruto saw the figure's face, he had tired gray eyes, his beard was thick and gray as was his hair. He wore thick black colored armor with gray feathers around the shoulders and neck of the armor. On his head was a round gold silver Crown.

"Seeker of fire, conqueror of Dark. I, too, sought fire, once. With fire, they say, a true king can harness the curse." King Vendrick sighed "A lie, but I knew no better…seeker of fire, you know not the depths of Dark within you. It grows deeper still, the more flame you covet in your heart…"

"I know of the dark within me. But fire still burns even now after what I've lose. I do not remember my life before. My memories are but shatter fog fragments." He told Vendrick.

"Your flame…strong it is. Better then my flame…I am no king…I am more fit to be a jester…"

Naruto let out a small sigh and looked hurt behind the helmet. He could his heart ache he could tell Vendrick had failed his people and his Kingdom was falling. Nevermore hurts a King then to see what he has build fall to pieces.

"I am king of this wretched, unraveled kingdom. I subdued the Giants, and claimed their strength. So that I might step closer to first fire…"

"First Fire?"

"Yes fire, power of the first flame. With it the impossible is possible."

"Drangleic will fall, the fire will fade, and the souls of old will reemerge. With Dark unshackled, a curse will be upon us. And men will take their true shape…Are you another such fool…or something much more?" He asked Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, that is all I can remember."

"Seek of flame, I sense you have defeated one of the spawns of the dark. Yes…" Vendrick nodded "One of the Father of the Abyss spawn. The Abyss destroyed but not killed. Fragments still roam wanting to be whole again. Others thirsts for power spread dark with no rest."

"I'm sorry…I didn't have a choice." Naruto shut his eyes and grip his weapon and shield.

"No need, my dear Nashandra was one such fragment, she born from the dark driven mad for lust for a worthy vessel for the dark." Vendrick looked at the little man as he smiled.

"Seeker of flame, my Kingdom may fall. But a new shall rise. Hear me now, guard your flame do not let the dark seek in. Guard your flame, guard your throne, and most important guard your Kingdom…"

"I promise a new Kingdom shall rise. The flames will continue to existed the fire won't fade! I will make it burn. The power of the first flames shall continue to burn as Hope in this world." His words made Vendrick chuckled as the King let out big laugh.

"Go then, continue the flames. You will be challenge by the dark again and again as was I."

"We shall meet again…Vendrick." He turned and walked away.

"I…doubt it young soul. But I pray your kingdom will be more successful then mines. May the flames guide thee…"

**End of flashback:**

"And next time I met Vendrick, was in battle. He killed few times but I came back each time. Hollow he became and freed him from the curse of the undead, I did. Even though we met only once, it was as if he was a friend." The Hero King finished telling one of his tales.

"Naruto I never knew you lost so much but you stand so strong. You kept on fighting even after being killed." Celestine said with a frown.

"Yeah, I may have lost what is most important. But I rebuild and gain anew in return. My friends I grew up have long since passed. But I have new friends and you, Celestine are one of them." He said, while smiling behind the helmet.

"I am graceful see you as one of your allies."

"No ally, a friend. Ally are people I trust but their trust can be brought, destroy or stolen. But a friend…a friend is someone I trust truly trusts one who won't betray me or others. Because they share a bond, a bond so strong it will live more than one lifetime. That is what a call a friendship." Celestine felt his words were true. He didn't die nor was filled with regret. What he said was the truth.

'_Yes, I feel it. A strong light burning within him I feel hope.' _The Goddess's thoughts were.

"I won't let you fall Celestine I promise. I'll be there to hold your hand."

He looked back lifting his helmet while giving her his infamous trademark hope-filled grin. Celestine blushed when she heard him.

"**My Lord we arrive."** The Dragonslayer spoke.

Sif stopped when they exit the long vast forest and came across the sight from above, they looked down below from a cliff the sight of Celestine's Kingdom.

"So this is your home? You have a beautiful Kingdom." He told the female Elf.

"Thank you. Come we must hurry."

Down below, the group was stopped by a group of soldiers and archers. Their swords withdraw from their sheath, arrows ready to be fired.

"Wait, Lady Celestine is with them!" A female voice yelled.

Celestine hopped off Sif and stood before the group as the group of Knight walked toward them.

"Lady you've return. We looked for your everywhere. We fear you were capture or worst." said the female Knight.

"I'm sorry to bring worry to your hearts. But…I…it is not safe to speak of this matter right now. I would like my guest come inside."

"Who are they milady?" The Female Knight asked.

"My friends…" She said with a warm smiled.

**"My Lord,"** Dragonslayer spoke.

"Yeah,"

**"The armor of that Knight…it bothers me in many ways."**

"Noted…" He stared.

"I will say their choice of armor set is most…interesting. I guess it serve to lower the enemy's guard." Both Naruto and Dragonslayer were blushing behind their helmets.

The armor set the females of Knights wore was…different to Naruto's and Dragonerslayer's thoughts.

The group of female Knights that stood before Naruto armor set caught their interest the most. The appearance of the leader of the Knight, she had reddish brown hair, she tie her hair in a knot hairstyle. Her eyes were beautiful blue; her skin was beautiful smooth white. The armor set she wore shown lot of skin as her stomach, her upper thighs, her buttocks, underneath and side of her breasts were expose, but the rest of her body was covered in silver color armor, she wore a headgear that looked much like a crown.

The other female Knight armor set was more expose of the skin then the Leader Knight.

The female Knights walked toward Naruto and his group, Naruto and Dragonslayer gulp down their spit, cause when the females were walking towards them, their breasts jiggle and her hips swings as they walked.

'_Ok this is gonna be hard to control…'_ Naruto sweatdrop, he was both turn-on yet upset.

**'_Now I see why they lost…such armor have many weak spots to strike.'_ **Slayer's thoughts were.

"I thank you for returning Lady Celestine to us." The Leader Knight offered right hand out to Dragonslayer.

Dragonslayer stared at her hand, but his eyes wonder elsewhere. He quickly turned around and walked away, he walked toward Kala and the others.

"Something…I said?" The Leader Knight said with worry confuse look.

"Please don't mind him he's not too friendly with other Knights from other lands." Naruto lied he knew why his Dragonslayer turned away.

"I see." The female Knight said with a frown.

"I have business here with Celestine and few selected others. Me and my friends need a place to stay and Celestine said you guys have a spot for us?" Naruto asked with a curious tone.

"Yes we do please follow us." Celestine said.

"Please wait. Would your friends wait here? We…"

Naruto right away could tell what was going through their mind upon seeing their deep stare at his allies.

"Worry not my friends only needs a spot to stay until I say so."

"I see."

"**Do you have a church or temple?"** Dragonslayer asked.

"Yes we do. Why do you ask?" Celestine asked.

"**I would like to remain there until I am summoned by my lord."**

Celestine and female Knights looked confuse.

"It's one of his hobbies. He does it a lot in my castle." Naruto explain to Celestine.

"And the others?" She asked him.

"We don't need anything…but you do Naruto." Kala spoke.

"Huh?"

Naruto notice Kala was holding her nose, he gasp once he saw it.

"Really?!" He shouted.

"Sorry my Lord but you really stink."

"Now Kala that's no way-"

"Actually she's right." He heard Celestine's voice.

He turned his head to see Celestine and female Knights also were holding their noses.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't want to say anything rude. But…"

"I knew I forgot something, no wonder the others were acting funny." He'd sweatdropped.

"Come on, bath time. You may be our Leader but no excuse you can't take a bath." Kala grabbed Naruto, lifting him in the air while everyone either laughed or sweatdrop.

**Dragonslayer location:**

Words quickly spread like wildfire, word of Naruto and his allies reach the castles that were held within Celestine's land. Dragonslayer enter the Church he was welcome by the Nuns of the Church, Dragonslayer was gracefully.

"Is there anything you need Sir?" A young blonde hair Nun asked.

"**No, you may resume your duties. Please don't mind me."** He sat down in the middle of the Church before a statue of a Saint maiden who was in a praying pose.

**'_I sense an ill tide coming this way. I will be ready. And my spear will be their end. I will not failed like I fail so long ago. I failed my Lord before I will not fail my new Lord.'_**

Dragonslayer's spear gave off a small spark of lighting while he placed it on the floor beside him.

"**May the flames guide thee." **He spoke to himself.

**Elsewhere:**

"Now, Kala wait, wait, wait, wait!" Naruto shouted.

"You need a BATH!" Kala yell.

"Yeah I know, but I can take a bath on my own. I don't-"

"TOO LATE!"

**SPLASH!**

Naruto was thrown into a large pool of water. Good thing Kala already stripped him off his gear before throwing him in.

"Now clean up, we'll be waiting boss." Kala chuckled while leaving the bathing room.

"Not like I wasn't going to take one." He mumbles underneath his breath.

Naruto looked to his right and saw the white Knight relaxing with his back against the wall. While the rest of the Knights stood and kept watched over their Lord. Naruto looked to his left to see the little girl, she had her back lend against the Black Knight.

Naruto while bathing himself, his thoughts wonder off.

'_The Four, one is with me but I wonder what the others are doing now?'_

**Elsewhere in another land within another Kingdom:**

"So this is the Dark Castle huh?" spoke a pink hair young male.

The pink hair young man was the same young man from before. He was company or rather he company the selected members of being part of the rescues mission given to them by their King. The young pink hair man was looking at the castle from peeking through a large brush.

He withdraw his head and looked back at his allies.

His allies were the tall silver armor Knight, the tall dark cloak being and small group of four Black Knight archers.

"Ok gentlemen and lady. We are here to perform our master task. He wants us to dispose of any of Volt's forces and rescues the Dark Elf Queen and her faithful servant. He told me the rest of the Dark Elves of this castle will be slaughter left and right, as much as we could stop this from happening. This will ruin the element of surprise." He said with a wicked smile.

"**This task will be done without fail. You need not worry Graceful Assassin. But maybe you should be the one to do the task. We will assist as backup."** The dark cloaked being said.

"True, since I am the most human looking one of the group. I suppose I can greet the Queen and try to discover some information. Very well then, I am in need of your aid I will call you. But first I will inform our Lord." The Graceful Assassin smiled.

**"Don't forget there's a strong magic barrier around the castle. If you want us to aid you, you have disable the barrier first."** The dark cloak being spoke.

He took a respectfully bow to his friends before vanishing into a vast of flower petals.

**Naruto's location:**

After taking a bath, Naruto roam the Kingdom wearing his armor. He notice many eyes stare down on him. Curious to know who he is or what he look like, he guessed their thoughts in one go.

Celestine and her holy maidens escort Naruto and his group showing them around what her Kingdom hold, from meeting friendly faces of families who respect and praise Celestine, to meeting the local blacksmith.

"There you are." A happy voice sang.

All turn their attention to where the voice was coming from.

"Ah my Lord I found you. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?" The young pink hair man said with a little frown.

"Um…two seconds?" He guessed.

"No, it took me five seconds! Five seconds ah, you know how I hate being lost."

"It only took you five seconds to find me." Naruto sighed.

"Yes but as your number one Graceful servant. It should take me one second to find his Lord."

Naruto slap the forehead of his helmet while everyone sweatdrop at the sight of the two acting to one another.

"What brings you here? Thought you were with the others? Nothing happen did it?" He asked.

"No, nothing happen yet. I only came to tell you." The young man whispers to Naruto.

"We found the Dark Castle, the others and I planned I go in first see what I can discover before Volt shows. If you want I can get rid of him with a little Doom here and there." The young man giggled.

"No, that task I will deliver myself. You and the others already know the deal. Do what you must and complete it."

"Ah yes very well then. Once that is done I shall see you again soon my Lord." The young man quickly vanished in thin air.

"He…seems nice." Celestine said with a small smile.

"He is he's a good kid. One of the youngest new members found him on the edge of death, ever since I saved his life. He became one of my most loyal servants. He can be a bit of a oddball at time."

"Oddball?" The Elf Goddess tile her head in confuse.

"He can be very…serious during work, especially if it ends in failure. If I said punch, he'll punch if I say kick he'll kick. Thanks to him I have a garden almost everywhere in my castle from the rooftop to the backyard, courtyard, anywhere with dirt you'll see a garden of flowers."

"Why is that?" Celestine asked.

"He told me once a dear friend of his. Love flowers and believe they can seed hope in hearts of people. Long after his friend's death he plant flowers in every bed of flowers in every garden. He'll cover this world in flowers so his friend's dream lives on."

"What is his name?" She asked the Uzumaki.

"He doesn't remember, only his title as Graceful Assassin and the letter M. So everyone either calls him M or Graceful Assassin."

"Why is-"

"He's called the Graceful Assassin?" Celestine nodded to Naruto.

"When he kills he rather has his foe end a quick, clean death or a beautiful death. Graceful as a flower…see what I'm saying?" She nodded quickly.

"Don't worry he only kill those who hurt others and evil. He doesn't enjoy seeing the innocent in pain."

"It happen to his friend didn't it?" Naruto gave a slow nod.

**Within Celestine's Castle:**

Naruto was given a large guest room, while his group was given normal size guest room. Naruto didn't have a slight look of worry at all. He knew his allies on the other side were performing well. But he notice how worry Celestine look, he saw how her smile towards the villagers of her Kingdom was a fake smile.

He knew deep down within she was cracking apart.

Soon night came to the land, and Naruto was asked to dinner being Celestine's guest of honor. And of course his friends were asked to join.

However to Celestine's surprise only the little girl came while the others didn't. Celestine was alone in the dining room with Naruto, Kala and his little friend.

"They had a large meal before they left." He said with a smiled, but in truth he lied since most of his allies were no longer human and seeing them eat would be a big chance for all to see their face behind the helmet which wasn't a pretty sight.

"Naruto, may I ask. Who is your little friend there?" Naruto looked at his little friend.

"Ah, her." Naruto chuckled "This is Lin…she's a daughter of a friend."

Celestine notice the odd behavior Naruto was having.

"My mother was a powerful Witch she has great control over magic of fire." Lin spoke before returning to silences.

"My but you're so young why are you here?" Celestine asked with a small frown.

"I'm older than I look, beside my mother have long since passed. Naruto took me when I was little. He taught the magic my mother taught him. For that I serve Naruto."

"She has a pet dog that follows her everywhere she goes. But I told her to keep it home, might need it for later events…" Lin smiled for a second before returning t deadpan expression.

"Later events?" The Elf Goddess asked with a worry look.

"When Volt strikes, Naruto will kill him." Lin said.

"You're actually waiting for him to attack?!" Celestine yelled.

"Way a go Lin." Kala facepalm.

Celestine smashed her hands down on the dinner table. She yelled with anger in her voice.

"Why are you waiting for him to attack first? I thought you said you were planning to defeat him before it even happens?!" She yelled again.

"No, I will waiting for him to strike first. He will strike the Dark Castle first then soon the castles here one by one. I know what will happen after peeking through your mind."

"And you still will allow him to strike first? You're just going to let him attack us, let him rape us, let him taste victory before ending him!"

"No Celestine he didn't say that-" Kala spoke for her lord.

"No! He promise you gave your word. You told me you'll give the world hope again. Your hope…" Celestine shut her eyes and ran away in fit of sorrow.

"Great," He sighed "Thanks a lot Lin."

"She was happy too." Kala sighed.

"No problem," She said while drinking a cup of tea.

"You plan this didn't you?" He stared.

"Yup," She answered quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"She seems very lonely, she's beautiful. You and her should…you know…make up." Lin looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I promise to help her, I promise to give her hope." He sighed and groaned.

"Then 'help' her as you promise and give her your 'hope' ok Lord Naruto?" Lin looked at him, a small smile form.

The Hero King sighs and rose from his seat.

"You own me, Lin." He pointed at the little girl.

"Better go before you lose her, Hero."

"For being born from a Witch's Soul you sure take after her." He shook his head before he took off in a hurry.

"Foolish Hero but a Great King that's what you are Naruto-san." Lin chuckled.

Kala laughed "You just wanted our lord get laid."

After leaving the dining room, Naruto caught up with Celestine who was about to enter her bedroom.

"Celestine, I want to say I'm sorry. You didn't allow me to finish. I did peek into your mind but."

"But, what?" She asked with a large sadden frown.

"I didn't see everything." He sighs in disappointment.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you saw it all, explain yourself?" She asked.

"I only saw the beginning and end, I didn't see who betray your allies. I didn't see the faces of whom was deflowering the females and you. Their faces a burr, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to crush your Hope. So I told the others to wait until I spoken."

"So you wasn't-"

"No I wasn't going to wait until he won. I do plan to end the bastard life with my very own hands. I've seen the leader's face thanks to a friend. But I do want to save everyone and save you Celestine." He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Celestine, my friends they deserve a second chance and I gave it to them, I gave them hope in their new lives. Now I give you hope. Don't give up, don't give up on me."

"But…I'm scare…I don't want it become a reality. I fear he will win even with your help." Tears ran down her face.

"No don't be afraid. I never want to see you shed tears. Not out of fear, not out of despair but I want to see tear, the tears of joy."

Naruto removed his helmet only to be kissed by the Elf Goddess. Naruto lift her in his arms as they enter her bedroom where the giant size bed awaits them.

Entering the bedroom closing the large doors behind, he lay Celestine down on the large bed fit for a Goddess. Naruto removed his chest armor and chainmail. His lips pressed against Celestine once more. Her hands rest against his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto blew gentle wind toward Celestine's right ear. He kissed the right side of her neck and moved his kiss downward. Hearing her soft moans, he easily dishcloth the Elf Goddess. Feeling embarrass she covered her large chest.

"Don't stare…please." She blushed.

"Sorry, hard not to stare when I see such beauty."

He kissed her right nipple then to the left. She moans upon feeling his soft kisses. Naruto felt Celestine's right hand gently brushing against his pants she felt the hard rod underneath.

She stare at him and he stare back as if asking for permission. Naruto watched as she de-pants him, once off, the Elf Goddess gasps seeing the Uzumaki hard manhood, throbbing hard.

Naruto lower himself down between Celestine's legs, he kissed her thighs and licked them slowly before going for the main course. Celestine lend her head back, she jerk feeling his lips touching her special spot between her legs.

Hearing the sound of him tasting the pure Goddess, feeling her soft beautiful legs rubbed against his face as he continue to eat Celestine's pussy and tasted her leaking juices. Celestine's face was blushing red.

'_AH this feeling…it feels so…good…am I cumming?'_ She thought.

Celestine let out a cried moan.

Naruto withdraw his face from her thighs and licked his lips. Celestine panting hard as she felt sweat drips off her body.

'_I…I…I came. He made me cum…'_

"Celestine," He spoke her name. The female Elf rise her head slightly only to gasp at the sight of what to come.

Naruto was full nude, he hold Celestine's legs but he his hard penis slowly rubbing against the entrance to her pussy. The look on her face was mix with fear and confusion.

"Celestine you're a virgin right?" he asked and she answer with a nod.

"I'll be gentle." He told her.

But before he could enter the Goddess, Celestine gasp in fear and she quickly shut her legs.

"No! No! No! Get away!" She turned away while holding her head.

"Celestine what's wrong?" The Hero king looked worry.

He touch her right shoulder, she looked over her right and quickly looked away. She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't…I can't…no I can't. Stop please..."

Naruto closed his eyes and bear teeth, he knew the reason why.

"You see 'him' don't you?" She looked at him and saw the sad Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry…Naruto. I would rather have you be the first man I lay with. But I can't…I see his face…and…"

"It's ok…" He turned away and sighed "Long as he's out there peace won't come. The flames of hope will be cover in dark."

Putting his pants back on, just when Naruto about to get off the bed, he felt Celestine's arms wrapped around his chest. She held him closely.

"Would you stay with me…please?" Her innocent eyes begged him.

"But…"

"You still can rest with me…could you?" He answered with a nod.

He stayed with Celestine until she fell asleep, he watched her sleep. She was beautiful asleep as wake. He kissed her on the forehead and left the bedroom but not before he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered with a kind smiled.

Once outside her bedroom, his smile vanished into a large frown.

"So, no booty for my Lord?" He heard Kala's voice.

Standing outside the bedroom door was Kala and Lin, who was waiting for their lord or were they listening in on their lord and Celestine?

He answered with a pause.

"Ouch got cockblock. Maybe if you save the Dark Queen you might get some." Kala giggled.

"Would you stay here and wait or leave a clone while you work?" Lin asked her lord.

"What's the report on the others?" He asked with cold piss voice.

"Waiting for Volt to show up." She told him.

"I'm going to the Dark Castle."

"With that huge boner...seriously?" Kala pointed and sweatdrop.

"I'm in the mood to kick some ass now." He said.

"But..."

"I'll be back before she wakes."

**Elsewhere:**

The Graceful Assassin was hanging upside down as he was surrounded by spears and swords.

'_Ok maybe teleporting was a bad idea, magic barrier means no teleporting. Must remember that.'_

"Who are you, state your business!" A young female dark Elf asked. The young female dark Elf's appearance caught the Graceful Assassin's attention. She had long blonde hair wrap in ponytail. Her eyes were crimson red, she wore dark blue armor that shown much skin. She had middle size breasts, around between B or C cup. Her hips were around and lovely so desire enough to glomp with your bare hands.

"I am nothing but a messager my dear sunflowerElf." He spoke with wink.

The female dark Elf slightly blush from his words but groan in the end.

"Caught you trying to sneak into the Queen's castle. What message do you have strange one?" She asked him.

"My Lord, my Master the Crownless King wishes me to deliver this message to your Queen." He said with friendly smiled.

The Elf female frown and told the other Elves to let him go. The Graceful Assassin landed on his feet like a cat.

"Get moving you will speak with the Queen quickly. She's waiting for her guest to arrive." She pushed him forward.

"Guest?" He looked curious.

"A man from the far lands, he comes to aid our Queen, in the battle in this war."

'_The man must be Volt…guess I'll have to play around until he shows up. I want to meet him and maybe end this trouble for my Lord. I know he'll be mad for me stealing his kill. Oh well he-he-he-he.'_

The Graceful Assassin glace over his right shoulder with a cold stare, far behind the brushes his allies saw his stare and nodded.

Everything was going as planned…

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry no lemon this time BUT! Next chapter first lemon will happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto series or Kuroinu series**

**Chapter 4-Nightmare for a Goddess-Return of a Hero part 4**

**Dark Castle:**

The Dark Castle its origin unknown, it rose from the earth. Guarded by a magical force field that protects it from outside threats of any kind, the effects of the force field makes the sky red whether day or night, the air is harder to breathe and earth life slowly dies around the Castle.

The owner of the Castle is a Dark Elf, who's beautiful is unmatched by any Elf of low or High class. She was also known as the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen holds dominion over the darkness and evil within her land and Castle.

"Who are you, state your business." The Dark Queen asked the Graceful Assassin.

The Graceful Assassin was down on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

"Don't ya think this is a little too much? I am a messager nothing more." He chuckle nervously.

"If you are so, then why my faithful servant found you trying to sneak into my Castle?" The Dark Queen asked him again.

"You see, the magic barrier you held stopped from me entering. I couldn't enter nor could I find a way to speak with your servants. For they were within the barriers and only passing through I was able to speak with them." He explained.

The Dark Queen stared with a mean glare.

"What is this message?" She spoke with a sign of being curious.

"Ah yes," He nod "My Lord, the Crownless King. He wishes to form an alliance with you Dark Queen. He heard rumors how your Dark Elves are truly a powerful force. You control the dark elements so well, like an open book." He lied.

"Crownless King," The Dark Queen mumble to herself as the title seem familiar to her long elf ears.

"What else did he say?" She asked the Assassin.

"He heard the Queen of this Castle Beauty out matches any female alive. Any King would be blind and foolish not to marry a Queen such as her, for her powers even out grows the power of the High Elf Goddess Celestine." Again he lied.

The more the Dark Queen listens to the Assassin telling her about what his Crownless King message was, the more she glare at him.

"I am sorry to tell you, messager. But I have already formed an alliance with someone else. Tell me what is your King's name? The title Crownless King, I've heard that title before." The Dark Queen asked him with a deep frown.

"My King never told me his true name, he know known as Crownless King or King. Again I am nothing more than a messager."

"What Kingdom you came from?" Her next question was.

The Graceful Assassin knew what was going on, she was testing or rather pushing the lies out into truth. The Assassin would need to play his cards right.

"A Kingdom to the far, far, far west. Pass the great sea and many lakes. Over the mountains and underneath the carven of many."

"You have traveled very far to deliver this message."

"Yes I have. Without rest it has been ages since I've had food and water. It would be so kind of you to reward me such things." He gave a weak smiled.

There was a long pause between the two. The Dark Queen soon let out a small sigh.

"My faithful servant Chloe would you give this young man something to eat and send him on his way."

"Yes my Queen." Chloe bowed and untied the Assassin and pushed him out of the throne room as she followed him. While being pushed the Assassin saw a small group of men entering the throne room through a different doorway.

Chloe watched the Graceful Assassin gulp down his food, he grab the large cup of water and gulp it down. The Assassin noticed how the female Dark Elf was giving him a dirty look.

"Is your King human?" She asked him a sudden question.

"Human as I? Or human as human can be?" He answered with a trick answer.

"What do you mean?" She looked confuse.

"I may look human but I am not. My King is he human or is he human as human can be? What is a human?" He asked Chloe with a smirking smile.

"Answer my question!" She yelled.

"He is human," The Assassin smiled "But he is more than human. I was on the edge of death and he found me. Others turn me away, left me for dead. But he took me in, feed, clothed, taught me."

"He raised you," The female dark elf grew a frown.

"Yes, he did. I follow him without question. But you're Queen, a fool to say no to my King's offer."

"What did you say?!"

"She's a fool to say no to my King." He said again.

Chloe withdraw a dragger and held against the Assassin's throat.

"Why angry? You speak as if I spit in her face?"

"My Queen, she is no fool! She seeks aid in this war, and you and your King only came late of this hour. If not for my Queen you would be slay."

"If so then that why is your Queen's choice will doom your race?" He asked with an annoy stare.

"Our race's doom? What are you talking about?" She asked she held the dragger close to his throat.

"What is it you know?" She glared.

"I know that my Lord have foreseen the demise of this castle and the dark fate of you and your Queen. Please don't be a fool, listen flee this place undo the deal with the one called Volt." Chloe's red eyes widen in shock.

"How is it you know that? Only one who knew that is me and my Queen."

"Because as I said before my Lord foreseen, the fate of you and your Queen." Suddenly the Assassin paused with gasp face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but the Assassin didn't answer.

Suddenly Chloe heard the sound of her fellow Dark Elves screamed. Chloe left in a hurry to see what was going on, little did she know that would be her downfall.

'_M have you found the dark queen yet?'_ Naruto's voice was heard within the Assassin's mind.

'_My Lord the attack on the Dark Castle has begun. If you wish to strike Volt now, now would be a good time for you to show up.'_

'_Damn, I'll be there. M I want you and the other do some…cleaning up. Make sure everything clean before I get there.'_

The Graceful Assassin closed his eyes and held out his right arm as a long scythe appeared in his hand. The scythe was long and beautiful with the color of pink.

"It will be beautiful." He grew a wicked smile.

**Throne room:**

"Why! Why did you betray us!" Chloe yelled. Chloe was down on her knees with her hands bonded by chains.

The being whom Chloe spoke to could only smiled. The being snap his fingers as out from the shadows of the Throne room were giant Orc men. The Orc men set their eyes on the prize and that prize was Chloe's body.

"Did you really think, your Queen would win this war without giving us something in return first?" The being spoke to Chloe.

"You bastard, your dead! No your already dead! Your corpses!" She said with angry eyes.

"Are those your last words?" Said a young man with glasses asked.

Chloe growled.

"So be it, my Lord?" The young man with glasses looked at his boss.

"Enjoy yourselfs with the Queen's loyal servant."

The Orcs grew large grins on their faces. As circled Chloe with lusting eyes, Chloe gasps with fear in her eyes. These Orcs are going to rape her and no one, not even her Queen was going to save her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute." A new voice spoke.

All turn their attention to the one entering the throne room.

Chloe gasp when she saw who it was, it was the Graceful Assassin. But there was something wasn't right.

"Who are you?" The young man with glasses asked.

"Who am I? I'm a Nobody." The Assassin laughed "But I do believe I had business with that Elf first." He pointed at Chloe.

"Really now?"

"Yeah she and I were having a lovely time before we were rudely butt in."

"You would to enjoy her before the Orcs have her huh?" The Being spoke with a chuckle in his voice.

The Assassin chuckled "If you don't mind." He turned his attention to Chloe.

"You're scum." Chloe glare at the Assassin.

"Look at that face, isn't she beautiful as a flower? Any man would be one lucky soul to be marrying to such lovely Dark Elf. Imaged waking up with that beauty, cooking for you, bearing your child." The Assassin notice the Orcs were getting turn on while speaking of Chloe can do or become.

"You bastard, don't give them ideas!" She yelled. The Assassin looked at her and chuckled.

"Please before I start first, may thou introduce himself to I? We have not met." The Assassin waited for his answer.

'_M we're here. But there's a barrier, the only way to disable the barrier is attack the central top. Can you do it?'_ Naruto telepath voice spoke.

'_No problem my Lord one moment is all I need. I will hurry, me and the Queen's servant Chloe is about to get jumped.'_

Then the young man with glasses spoke "You stand before our Lord and leader, Volt."

Hearing the name Volt made the pink haired man grew a big smiled.

"Ah thank you. Finally…I get to meet the man my Lord so looking forward to…**KILL**!" The Assassin summoned his scythe and instant he slice through four of the Orcs that surrounded Chloe.

The Assassin his right hand in the air as a bolt of black lighting shot from his hand and into the heavens.

"GET HIM!" Volt ordered his men.

The Assassin smiled as he looked around seeing he and Chloe were surrounded by Volt's men and seven Orcs.

"Oh I should warn you, I may create the thunder but I won't be the one who bring it."

"You and what army, you are a fool a dead fool." The young man with glass told him.

Before they could even jumped them.

**BAM!**

A large giant sword came out from the heavens. Coming down from the skies was the large silver Knight.

**VOOOOM!**

His eye glowed.

"Where's our Lord?" he asked.

"**He'll be here soon."**

The Orcs attack the Silver Knight first as they grabbed hold of him, while the Assassin was attacked from behind. One of Volt's men stabbed him with a dragger.

"Gah!" he'd yelled in pain.

One of the Orcs grabbed Chloe by her hair and dragged her away.

The Orc thrown her towards a group of five other Orcs there the Orcs couldn't wait rape her. Chloe looked to see her 'heroes' were busy with Volt's men and the other Orcs.

'_My Queen…please where ever you are, please save me.'_ Chloe's thoughts were.

"LOOK OUT!" A male voice yelled.

Chloe gasps to see where the voice was coming from? She looked above and saw a Knight and a cloak figure looking down from above. The Knight's right hand glow red as he shot a fire orb downward. Chloe quickly ran for it as the Orcs that were going to raped her was burned alive upon impact.

The Knight jumped down follow by the cloak figure.

"What is it? Who are you!" Volt asked the Knight.

"Who am I? I am a Knight. And you, you are in MY WAY!" The Knight threw another fire ball but this one was bigger. Volt and his men dodge out of the way as it destroyed the throne Volt was sitting in.

"Watch where your throwing that! That the Queen's Throne!" Chloe yelled.

"This place isn't your anymore. Chloe." The Knight told her.

"How do you know my name?" She gasps.

"I'll explain later. Right now time we finish this." The Knight launch himself towards Volt, Volt brought out a large black greatsword to block the Knight's attack as the two clashed their blades again and again.

"Your skills are amazing, surely you can join us. Together we can rule over this land. The women bow to our every needs without question. We can start with the Dark Elves I'll even let you have go with the Queen and her servant." Volt said with grin.

"You won't stop with this castle?" He asked Volt.

"Of course not, all five lands will fall in the Kingdom of Celestine. I will save her for last, the other will fall and feel my cock as I steal their innocents. Sooner or later they will submit, think about it women, power all in your hands." He waited for the Knight's answer.

"That offer of yours…" The two broke their clash struggle.

"Will you join us?"

"You can take that offer of yours and…**GO TO HELL**!" The Knight slashed his black sword upward slashing Volt's face. Volt yelled in pain.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Volt slash his greatsword downward which only blocked by the Knight's shield. Volt strike down again but however, the Knight swing his shield parrying Volt's attack leaving him wide open for a fatal strike.

Just when he was about to impact Volt with his sword. The Knight was grabbed from behind by a giant Orc.

"My lord are you okay?" Volt's men asked him.

The Knight stabbed the giant Orc in the face killing it in one-shot, after being freed. The Knight looked at Volt who was now being protected by his men.

"**My lord the Queen is being held in the dungeon below this castle. I sense a large group heading towards the Throne room. My Lord we can't stay here or else."** The Cloak figure told him.

"I could end this with Chaos Storm…but right now getting Chloe and the Queen out is our main goal. Tell the other we're rolling out. Get Chloe out of here I'll get the Queen. I'll bait them with my favorite spell." He chuckled.

"**Yes my Lord." **

The Cloak figure opened its cloak casting a dark fog that blinded everyone within the room.

"Ah what going on?" Chloe asked.

"Heh time we leave. Ah my Lord what a Graceful escape this is he-he-he."

**VOOOM!**

Suddenly there was a large explosion was heard. Once the dark smoke was cleared the Knight and his allies has vanish and Chloe was missing.

"FINE THEM!" Volt yelled with fury in his voice.

**Down below the Dark Castle:**

Running with hast the Knight running down the stairs and entered the floor where the Queen was supposedly kept.

Naruto stopped by a locked cage and looked to see there was a person lock inside.

"You must be the one causing the noise up above, are you not?" The person was a female, judging by her voice.

"That am I and I am here to save you."

"Save me, by who's orders?"

"The Crownless King," He said.

"I see you are a messager like the odd one before."

"Yes, seem you avoided his warning and offer. Ah no worries we will deal with your mistake afterwards." The Knight slashed the cage's door lock and kicked the cell open.

Stepping inside he greeted the Dark Queen, behind his helmet his eyes upon seeing such dark beauty. The Dark Queen's appearance was outstanding, she had long beautiful black hair that reached down to her feet. Her eyes were burning amber. On top of her was a small crown, much like Chloe was a dark elf, the dark Queen had longer elf ears, on each ear there were three ear rings.

She wore purple color style of clothes that, however it didn't cover much. As her stomach, her thighs her breasts slightly shown, shoulders and buttocks were shown.

The Dark Queen eyes lower down as she said.

"I would ask you to stop staring at but it seems too late, seeing the rod pointing from your pants." She pointed at the Knight who had a boner.

"Hee-hee- sorry. It just you're so beautiful. But it is true we are here to save you, Chloe is safe."

The Knight look at the sadden queen and sigh for a moment, he sheathed his sword and place his shield on his back. He went over and pick up the Dark Queen carrying her in his arms bride-style.

"What are you doing? Put me down! I won't leave my Castle." She asked.

"I'm getting you out of here. This isn't your Castle anymore. Chloe is waiting for you. staying here will do you no good trust me."

"Very well, but if you so and must carry me as such. Would mind placing your hand somewhere while carrying me?"

The Knight looked and noticed his right hand was underneath her buttocks.

_'No wonder I felt something so soft.'_

He swift his right hand slightly off her buttocks.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes."

The Knight heard sound of Volt's men and other surviving Orcs coming down the stairs. The Knight rush out of the cage and took a different path however that path lend them to a dead end.

"We're trap." The Dark Queen shook her head.

"No we're not." He placed the Dark Queen down as she stood up beside him.

The Knight's right hand once again glow bright red.

"You might want to stay back, way back." She did was she was told.

"Hurry up." She told him after seeing the enemy was right behind them.

"GET THEM!" The enemy shouted.

"Not today!" The Knight launch what seem to be a mini sun toward the dead end wall.

**BOOM!**

"Got ya!" One of Volt's men grabbed the Dark Queen by the hair.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Knight threw a second mini sun towards the group of men.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!"

"I'M BURNING!"

The Dark Queen ends of her hair were slightly burn off. The Knight sweeps her off her feet and jumped through the hole. The Dark Queen held the Knight head closed to her chest as scream, down below was nothing but a pit of spikes.

The Dark Queen suddenly fainted.

'_That's not good.'_

The Knight held his left hand in the air as a giant bird came from nowhere it wrapped it talons around the Knight's right arm and carry the two off safely.

**Naruto's Castle:**

Being dropped off on the roof of the Castle the Knight landed safely. There Chloe was standing there with the giant silver knight.

"My Queen! What happen to her?" She asked.

"It's ok, she just fainted. I'll take her to the guest room to rest."

**Few minute later:**

Naruto was enter a room, there he found his Graceful Assassin laying on the floor asleep. Naruto couldn't help but smiled he was glad to see his Assassin was fine, especially after being stabbed in the back.

"M get up." He said.

"MY LORD!" He shouted waking up.

"Ease yourself I just wanted to check up on you." The Uzumaki chuckled.

"I am fine my Lord. A back stab is nothing. What of Chloe and her Queen?"

"Ah they're fine Chloe watching over her queen, she still asleep. I've seen Volt and so far what he has. He has the Dark Castle and from Celestine dream. He used the place for capture prisoners. It will be his base for now, I will need act quickly before they strike again."

"I believe they will strike a different castle. These lands are so big, we will have to spit apart. So you think it'll be wise to bring the Princesses here or the villagers as well?" M asked.

"I don't think it'll be wise to bring the villagers here. Within each castle of that village holds a traitor I got a gut feeling. I will rest here for a moment I will return before morning comes. Celestine will notice I'm gone." He sighed.

"Chloe spoke of her Queen seek aid to win a war, she got Volt to aid her but seem he betrayed her. I wonder if there was anyone else he promise to help and if there any of his men already inside the selected locations they will attack?" M wonder, this made Naruto worry.

"I feared that may come true. I will wait for a second attack if it does happen and I find a traitor I will act quickly and get the Riders double up on guard duty." He shook his head.

"I have a possible idea, but I don't think you will like it my Lord." M frown slightly.

"What idea do you have?" he asked.

"Set a trap for Volt and his army, using your castle as the location. But using Celestine as bait…" M waited for his lord to react to his idea.

"Now that's either a good idea or a bad idea. I won't use Celestine as bait. I've seen the fear she has for Volt. I won't put her in that danger. I thank you for sharing the idea M. But if that idea I ever decide to do, I will sure my Castle will be his living hell." Naruto's eyes glow red for a moment.

"Ah yes, my Lord. Do you wish for me to keep an eye on Chloe and her Queen?" M asked.

"Yes, make sure they feel home. But after I leave I want to have a word with Chloe or her Queen. There's something I want to ask them."

"Very well, also before I forget. It seems the Dark Queen to know your title my Lord." M told him.

"Thank you M." Naruto gave a nod before he left.

**Guest Bed Chamber:**

The Dark Queen awoke she blinked her eyes twice before her sight became clean. She found herself in someone's bed.

"You're awake good." She heard Naruto's voice.

She saw Naruto standing at the bedroom door. He closed it behind and walked towards the Dark Elf Queen.

"My Castle…" She mumbled.

"Taken," He said.

"So it wasn't a dream…" She sighs with closed eyes.

"So I'm afraid not. Volt betrayed you and took your Castle, if it wasn't for I and my friends you and Chloe would have been enslaved."

"Maybe…" she stared at him.

"Think you could have took them on by yourself? Ok even if you did, he had more men waiting to attack I know I dealt with them while I was on my way to save you. It was a lost battle from the start." He stared right back.

The Dark Elf Queen was silence his words, her hands ball into a fist.

"I have to return…my other subjects they-"

"Their dead…" he said with a deep frown.

The dark elf gasps

"Sorry, my right hand told me. They were slaughter while you were capture and I saw many bodies which were elves."

"Who are you? What this place? Am I your prisoner?" She asked with an angry glare.

"Ease yourself, you are no prisoner. You are my guest and welcome to my Castle, I am Naruto Uzumaki." He bow his head.

The elf grew a wide smile "Heh,"

"Hmm?" He raised a brow.

"So the Crownless King, still lives I am surprise." The Dark Queen chuckled.

"You know of me?" He gasps.

"Not in person but I know the tales. The Hero whom saved this world from a Great Beast. Legend say you disappear shortly after the age of peace arrive. And here and now you are here, tell me. You are here to save the world again?" She asked.

"You could say that." He said with narrow eyes "I would like to ask why did you seeks Volt's aid, and please tell me you weren't going war with Celestine."

The Dark Queen was silence by his question, the silence made him sigh heavy.

"Not going to ask why since you know the answer." She asked him.

"I've lived a long time and heard many reason of war and battles. Right now I'm more fix on fixing this mess, I've seen the future a possible future and it is very grim my dear. You should be graceful I've saved you and Chloe. You have no-"

"I saw." She said.

"Saw what?"

"I saw you and the other rescues Chloe. I saw with my magic, I knew what they were planning to do. Though she and I maybe the last Dark Elves left. What is there left for us, I lost my Castle, my new allies betrayed me and my people were slaughter. What do I have left?" She said with a sad frown.

"Your lives, your freedom and each other that what you have left." He told her, she looked at him as if he was crazy, but she soon let out a sigh and gave in agreeing with him.

"Where's Chloe?" She asked as she looked around for her loyal servant.

"Being escorted around my Castle by one of my servants. You are my guest and you stall remain."

"For how long?"

"Long as you wish or until I decide what to do with you, by the way I never got your name." He grew a friendly smirk.

"Olga," She said her name while bearing her teeth. Seem she didn't like giving her name out to anyone even to a great hero.

"It's a beautiful name," She blushed from hearing him.

"I must return before Celestine finds out I'm gone."

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"What will you do with Volt?"

"Kill him and his allies." He said with a calm voice.

Olga got out of the bed and walked towards him and said "He betrayed me thus he deserve death, but…why do you wish for his death?"

Naruto closed his eyes and reopen them giving Olga a scary glare.

"He scar one of my friends and for that he will die. I never again want see fear in her eyes."

Olga remain silence and guessed what Volt might have done to piss off the great hero.

"I see…I'm sorry for what happen to your friend." She said with her head lower.

"Don't worry about it, at least I was able to save you and Chloe from what could had happen." Olga saw his hands ball in a fist.

"How is it your still alive? The tales spoke of you thousand years ago." She asked with confuse look.

"Ah the tales be true, I've found ways of surviving this long." He laughed.

"How is it so?" She asked.

"One is my blood, I am Uzumaki thus I am given the long life span of an Uzumaki. But I did not live through the full life span of Uzumaki I'm afraid. But I woke alive again, but the world has changed…I would explain my story of my second life but I am needed else." But before he turned away, he felt Olga grabbed his hand.

"Are you the last Uzumaki?" Her question was.

He sighed a part of him knew she was going to asked him that.

"Olga," he looked at her, she looked and wonder what he wanted.

"Everyone I loved during my age, are long gone. I am the only one who remains of the old world of mine. At first when I discovered this…I went insane."

"Insane?" She looked surprise.

"To be driven mad to know you're all alone...to know you were brought back by some unknown force. My home was gone, my friends and love ones dead. And soon my memories of them faded to nothingness I went insane. But I was saved."

"Saved?"

"Yes, I went mad from losing everything I had. But I was saved by a bright Light. A Knight found me and stopped me causing any more harm. He defeated me in battle I soon awoke in a place. A prison with my mind interacts but my memories shatter. After escaping the prison I met the Knight again soon after. His words were kind and the friendship we had was warm as the sun...a brother in arms." He chuckled.

"I'm lost…what happen to you, what drove you mad?" Seeing nothing but a look of sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"That…I can't remember…I wish did remember or…maybe it's best I shouldn't. Even now I remember their faces but their names…have faded from my memories. I don't know whether I had children or was I marry…I had friends…or I think I had. I can't remember my former past." He shut his eyes as he tried to remember but failed.

Olga could see how hurt he was bringing this up. Olga placed her right hand on his chest and he looked away.

"Now is not the best time." He told her name.

"When is?" She asked him.

"Do you really wish it, with someone like me?"

"You are the great hero I read about as a child. It is a dream come true for me. To lay with my dream hero is even greater."

"So be it, but know this you are-"

"Every King needs a Queen." She giggled.

"From what I've seen its bit of a coin toss if you ask me."

Olga pressed her lips against the great hero's.

The two continue their 'encounter' towards the bed.

Olga unbutton his pants and pull down his pants

The Dark Elf Queen gasps when she saw Naruto's dick fully harden and throbbing right in her face, his dick size was about at least eight inches long thick. Olga was just shock to see her great hero was so large.

She grabbed the base of his penis and began to stroking him off. Naruto let out a little moan upon her stroking him. He looked with bliss. He was being jerked off by a dark elf, a queen nonetheless. Feeling her soft warm right hand pumping his hard rod, the look in Olga's eyes told him, she was turned on. Olga paused for a moment as she felt her getting wet just by jerking him off.

Olga saw precum leaking out from the head of his man-rod. She than licked the head of his dick, tasting the precum dripping out from the cock-head. She kissed the head getting another taste. Naruto moan loudly he felt the soft lips of a queen kissing his cock. It felt like an angel was giving him a heavenly blowjob.

She opened her mouth taking his large cock inside her mouth.

She started to bob her head, giving him the pleasure of oral from a woman. Then reached her right hand underneath his balls and gently grab them and stroked them while blowing. Naruto could hear the sound of Olga starting too gagged a bit, feeling his dick thrusting against the back of her throat.

Naruto felt himself on the edge of orgasm.

Olga withdraw Naruto's penis from her mouth while taking a big gasp for air.

"Ah Olga." He bear his teeth, he blast a large loaded load of sperm towards Olga's open mouth. But however the cum-shot load shot at her face.

"Ah!" She yelled.

"Sorry," he sweatdrop.

"So thick…"She scooped up the load with her left index finger and tasted the sperm of a great hero.

"And…tasty." She licked her lips.

"Huh?" Olga saw Naruto's penis spring to life, ready for round two.

"So legend speaks true. The Great Hero has amazing stamina." Naruto hand over a small cloth for Olga to wipe her face off of his loaded cum.

"Now shall we continue?" Olga stripped her clothed bear full naked body before the hero. Naruto stripped off as well. Olga placed his penis between her large round soft D-cup breasts. Olga moan soft feeling her savior cock throbbing between her breasts. Naruto felt her hot breath on his cock.

Olga opened her mouth once more taking it in. Naruto felt her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. Her breasts squeeze the base of his penis. She withdraws his penis from her mouth as a loud pop sound was heard.

She then trapped the head of the cock in her breasts sandwich his man-rod.

"Ah Olga…Olga-chan." He felt himself on the edge again.

"Cum, cum, cum for me Naruto-sama." She begged him to cum.

Naruto shot a larger load this time Olga's felt her breasts sticky and wet with her hero's sperm.

"My…this is twice more than your first shot." She looked shock.

"Has been a long while…since I touched a woman a REAL long time."

"It would be an honor to ease your urges Naruto-sama."

"But before that. I believe I should give you pleasure this time." He grin.

"You may, but by using this." She grabbed his penis and stroke it until it become harden again.

"Why are you so easy…going with this? I heard dark elves aren't so nice, especially towards humans." He said.

"We have our reasons, and Chloe has hers. It will take some time for her to trust a human."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Long before I found her, she was a sex slave at a young age. One day while being taken to another master, she escaped and I found her and gave her a home and a second chance. And that second chance was almost ruin because of me." Olga frowned.

"And because of me, that second chance still lives." He smiled. Olga nodded her head and rest down on the bed and opened her legs wide.

Naruto grab his penis and stroke it against the entrance to her dark elf pussy.

"I know, you wouldn't hurt us or enslave us. I have the power to see into people's mind and their hearts. And what I see in yours…I saw nothing but a broken heart, a heart that needs to be fix. Please, Naruto make love to me. Will you accept my request?"

He pause for a moment, Olga waited for his answer, accepting a request to make love to a dark elf. It took him all of ten seconds to make his choice and his was…

"Ah!" Olga grabbed his shoulders.

"Olga are you ok?" He saw he was hurting her, he stop for a moment.

"No, I'm fine…please continued."

Looking down, he quickly looked up at Olga.

"Olga, you're a virgin?" Olga closed her eyes as her cheeks turn red.

"It's ok, it make me happier that I save a virgin Queen." He chuckled.

"Please…continue I can handle it Naruto." He thrust into his dark elf queen in a slow pace. The bed quake as he'd pound the queen.

Olga sank her nails into his back she started to draw blood from digging deep into his back. He annoyed the pain and kept focus making love to Olga.

"It's starting to…feel good now. You're so thick! Ah Naruto ah Naruto!" Olga wrapped her legs around his hips, not letting go of him keeping close as possible inside her. Thrust deeper into her.

The sound of flesh clash together echo through the bedroom between a man and a dark elf.

"Ah, I'm cumming…oh no I'm going to…CUM!" Olga screamed.

In one thrust, he came inside the dark elf queen. Olga orgasm surge through her body she held him tightly. She felt his cum entering her, she felt it filling her womb.

"You are…the only man…I will ever…let cum inside me." She said with heavy panting voice.

"That's great…I never felt so…damn…lucky." He said in a tired voice.

"Wow…I can't believe…three big shots…wow." Olga let go of him as he rolled over to her right, both looking at the ceiling panting hard.

"Sorry…that never happen to me before…I must be tired…" He said with a tired smiled.

"Huh?" She didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Ok I'm ready again!" Naruto roll over back to Olga.

"Huh, what? No Naruto-sama I'm tired…wait I…I…ahhhhh OHHHHH AHHHH!"

The guest bedroom was soon filled with the echoes of happy moans coming from Olga.

So far everything was coming together just fine for our King Hero.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto series or Kuruinu series**

**Chapter 5-Nightmare for a Goddess-part 5**

There was a place, a place where the world dropped its forgotten items or rather things the world wants to forget about. A place where they will drop it there and all will be forgotten. A place where those unwanted by the world could be left behind to die and rot away or simply be forgotten…

This place was known as the Valley of Defilement.

Naruto Uzumaki stood upon these cursed grounds. He adventure through thick and back, the air was thick, the rain never stopped, the ground muddy and thick. But the adventurer pulled through and made his way through.

Surviving the battle against the giant leech demon the Leechmonger to a Dirty Colossus

Naruto had don a strange armor set, what reason he picked this strange set of armor was unknown to many but for him this armor was very special and important.

The helm Naruto wore was silver with musty azure-blue tassel. Naruto's face was barely seen as only his blue eyes were shown. The armor of the set was darken silver with a tattered azure-blue cape. The gauntlets were darken silver but wrapped in small black belts, the legging were thin but cover the entire leg set.

Naruto wore the armor set of a former Knight who was known the Abysswalker.

'_I don't know why but…I feel heavy…my heart feels sadness behind this fog wall.'_

After letting out a deep sigh he step through the fog wall entering a new area.

The new area was the heart of the valley it would seem. There a dirty waterfall in the heart of the valley, the water was dirty or was it water at all? Or was it blood?

Naruto saw the residents who have been attacking him upon the journey, however when they saw Naruto they turn their attention away and started bowing down to something or someone?

Naruto walked over to the edge of a small cliff and looked over.

Down below Naruto saw a young beautiful woman dressed in white robe from head to toe. But the bottom of her dress was covered in blood. In the woman's hands was a white orb of power, beside the woman was a knight.

The woman looked up and saw Naruto looking downward.

"Leave us slayer of demon. This is a sanctuary for the lost and wretched. There is nothing here for you to pillage or plunder. Please leave quietly." Naruto heard the woman spoke to him.

"Sometimes…I hate being the hero…" He said to himself. Naruto looked to his left and saw a small pathway downward to where the woman and knight were.

"You will not turn, will you?" The knight said while walking toward Naruto.

"If I had a choice I would." He answered.

"I shall let no harm come to dearest Astraea."

"I seek no harm to either of you, I just want the demon's soul." He told the Astraea's knight.

"Please, leave quietly…lest you face the wrath of my loyal follower." The woman gave Naruto one last warning.

"Astraea was it? I will not harm either of you. Just give me the demon's soul you have and I will leave this place." Astraea looked away with a silence frown.

The Knight known as Garl Vinland battle Naruto Uzumaki over the life of Maiden Astraea the holder of the a Great Demon soul she held within her breasts.

After a long battle, Garl was defeated by Naruto. Naruto's sword was cover in Garl's blood.

"Dearest Astraea…I have failed you." His last words were.

"I'm sorry…forgive me. I promise no harm shall come to milady." He said to Garl before he subsume to death.

Naruto walked towards Astraea. Astraea looked at Naruto, she cover her mouth with her right hand once she saw Garl's corpse behind the Uzumaki.

"You…you killed him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…I'm really am. I wish I had another way." He told her.

"Very well, I can no longer resist you." Naruto walked closer to the Maiden.

"Do as you like. Take your 'precious' Demon soul."

Astraea brought out a small dragger as she was about to stab herself with it. But Naruto stopped her by grabbing her by the throat with his left hand, Naruto's right hand suddenly transform into a large red claw demonic claw.

**STAB!**

Astraea dropped the dragger and let out a loud scream. Astraea could feel his right hand inside her chest she felt something was happening to her. She heard a voice spoke to her.

**"_It's going to be ok, his soul will protect you..." _**

Naruto removed his right hand from Astraea chest and held within his right hand a dark yellow orb. Astraea fell only to be caught by Naruto. She felt so weak so very, very weak. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

Before everything went black, she saw Naruto frown but soon smiled. Her eyes read his lips.

"Thank you, rest Maiden Astraea…"

**One Hundred years later:**

"Hmm," The sound of a woman waking up was heard.

"You are finally awake milady." A man's voice spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the city below."

"My memories I can't remember. Who are you?" She asked.

"I am one of the servants of the Crownless King."

"Crownless King? Where's…the azure knight?"

"Ah he is no longer the azure knight, he is now the Crownless King milady the King had us guarded you for over nearly one hundred years."

"One hundred years? That cannot be…how am I…"

"Alive? Thank our Lord for that milady."

"Where am I?"

"You within the city below, this city had many names before as time went on so did the city. The ground once filled with poison and frit, now pure by our Lord's will."

The woman was silenced her eyes narrow to the right with a sign of doubt in her eyes.

"May I…see him?"

"Yes, he has been waiting for you to awaken for sometime milady."

The woman looked to see she was kept inside a prison. The prison was a wooden cage that was held up in the air. The wooden cage was lower down to the ground floor level. The wooden cage was open as the woman stepped out a hand reached out for her to grab. At first she didn't trust whoever was guarding her cage, but she grab the person's hand and met face to face her guardian.

The person was tall Knight. The Knight was different from any Knight the woman has ever met. The tall Knight wore armor that seem came from the far-east. And judging from the weapon that was placed on his back which was a long bladed katana a Nagamaki it was.

"Come milady the King will see you."

**The Throne Room:**

There sitting in the large throne was Naruto, however judging from the woman's view point he wasn't in a good shape at all. Naruto's face looked pale he had sweat on his forehead and he was holding a bleeding wound on the left shoulder.

"My Lord I've brought milady." The Samurai Knight said with a bow.

"Good work Alonne. It's been a while Sixth Saint Maiden Astraea." He said her full title name.

Astraea's eyes wonder to where his wound was, seeing the bleeding didn't stop.

"I remember…you…"

"Killed you? I kind of…did but thanks to a little gift that I stole from the Abyss, it allows me to keep you alive. You've been sleeping for nearly one hundred years. In that time the world had changed."

"So…you did killed him,"

Seeing the hurt look in her sad eyes he gave a slow nod.

"But your Knight has been reborn in this time. All has been reborn. I kept your body and soul alive by the power of my very soul." He told her.

"How is it your able to do that?" She asked him.

"I took a piece of your soul I took the demon soul, by doing that it put you in a coma state. In that time I use my power to keep you seal away, keeping you alive Astraea."

"Why…why keep me alive if your task was take Demon's Souls?" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Because, you were innocent like those villagers those forgotten by the world to die and suffer. I didn't want someone like you to fade from this world. I know when you met that 'thing' it shatter your faith in God and everything you were brought up. But that thing was no God, but a great demon and I did my job as slayer of demon and stopped it, but I am slayer of demons no more." He explained to the Saint Maiden.

"What happen to the village?" She asked with a worry voice.

"When I defeated the Giant Demon, everything returned to normal. Most died I was able to save 'some' but they were searching for you, but the valley is no more. This place was once a Kingdom and before that it was a great land and down below is a city, a city that was filled with poison and only one was able to calm the suffering of those residents."

"What is there left for me? I lost everything."

"No you hadn't. Because of you, I saw the truth that even the greatest good can hold evil. And with evil some good can be use. The world is black and white and yet it isn't so black and white. Astraea I want you to be the Godmother of the city below. The children down below they won't be accept by the outside world, the parents see me as a Great King but in my heart it pains me no one else beside their parents will ever give them love or happiest."

"What is it you want me to do? You want me to play the role as a Godmother by your command? The villagers needed me when no one else helped them and you…you killed." Astraea couldn't finish her words she was too heartbroken.

"It is because you are the only one beside the King who cares about them. I've seen the evil one can do to the weak and poor. If my Lord saved you and then surely he had a plan. He saw something wonderful within you. Not an evil soul but a good no, a great soul." The Samurai Knight spoke.

Astraea walked up to Naruto, Alonne was about to stop her but Naruto held out his hand telling Alonne to back down.

Astraea got down on her knees and looked at the bleeding wound. She placed her hands nearby the wound and suddenly a bright golden glow shine as the Saint Maiden was healing the wounded King.

"How did you get this wound?"

"From a battle, the bastard nearly got me. Gotta say there are a few who can bring me close to death." He laughed weakly.

Astraea fall silence as she'd focus on healing him.

"What is your answer?" He asked her.

She didn't answer only silence answer.

"You can hate me and curse me all you want Astraea but I need you. I know I wronged you and killed your friend. I will bear that sin forever if I must."

"Please be silence. I must heal this wound." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. He got his answer from the Maiden.

**Present day: Naruto's Castle**

"And that's how Naruto spared lady Maiden Astraea. Very since then she has played the role of Godmother to many of the children in the city below." M told one of the events Naruto had to dealt with upon his journey being a returning hero to a King.

"A mother to the children…" Chloe frown after hearing that line.

"Something wrong?" M noticed.

"I've never…knew what it was like to have a mother or father. I was an orphan and then…" Chloe's face changed into an angry expression.

"It's ok Chloe. Olga told Naruto about your past, he told me about your past this morning before he left. Even though I dealt with a different kind of abuse I know what it's like to survive a rough life. I nearly died but I kept surviving no matter how many times I got beat."

"What your story? Were you a slave too?"

"Yes, but not like you were. I can't remember my parents or if I had any family. But I remember me and few other orphans were under the same roof. Our caretaker wasn't a very kind person and focus us into doing his dirty work, stealing from people and he would beat us if we came back empty handed. The bastard killed my friend and…I killed him…I ran away and began my solo life." M's eyes went from expression of sorrow to fury.

"I'm sorry." Chloe frowned.

"Don't worry about it." He patted Chloe on the head "It's in the past. Few years later Naruto and lady Astraea found me and nursed me back to health. To repay him I became his Graceful Assassin. In a way Naruto is the father I've never had. Many called him a fool of a hero but a great King. I say he's a great Hero King." M grinned like Naruto.

Chloe smiled once she saw his grin.

"Come on, follow me let me show you the kitchen our cook is-"

"M LOOK OUT, GET OUT OF MY WAY I'M LATE!" A woman voice shouted loudly.

M grabbed Chloe and pulled her to the side while M was got tackle to the floor was a dashing female.

"Are you okay?" Chloe looked worried. Chloe looked and saw a dashing long bright blonde hair woman running down the long hallway.

M got up and brushed off the dirt off his clothed shook his head as his pink hair flow back and fore.

"Ah, that's Yang. She must be in a hurry again."

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"That was…Yang. One of the strongest melee warriors my lord raised. Much like me, Yang was found and brought up by my lord. Strong as she is, she's a heavy sleeper and usually late for breakfast almost everyday." He facepalm.

"She seems to have lot of energy." Chloe sweatdrop after hearing this.

"Again, raise by my lord. Raised her like a daughter but grew up into a warrior." M sighs with sweatdrop.

**Elsewhere: Celestine's Castle-Morning-**

Celestine awoke from her slumber once the sun's ray shine upon her face. Celestine gasps when she saw Naruto wasn't there, she looked around and saw nothing.

"Naruto?" She spoke his name.

"I'm over here." She heard his voice.

Getting out of bed, she saw him doing a set of push up with Kala and Lin sitting on his back. Kala was eating an apple while Lin was eating grapes.

Celestine sighs in relief seeing her hero King.

"I got some good news." He told her.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"Kala, Lin." The girls got off his back and stood beside him.

"Last night, my men encounter Volt when he stormed the Dark Castle. They were able to save Olga the Dark Queen and her faithful servant Chloe. They are currectly staying as guest at my castle. I will need go back and see how their holding up. Volt and his men slaughter Olga's servants, as of right now Olga and Chloe are the only Dark Elves left."

"That's horrible…"

"Did you know she hired Volt to aid her battle against you and the others?" He asked her. Celestine closed her eyes and gave a nod.

"Of course but I never knew what Volt could do. It's Olga fault all of this started." Celestine looked away with angry look.

"Indeed, but she and Chloe almost paid a heavy price for that. Didn't you want me to save them? Or you only wanted me to save you and the others?"

"Even though her choice is the seed what has happen. I do not wish for such a dark fate even for Olga." Naruto placed his right hand on her left shoulder. The Elf Goddess looked at her Hero, he kissed her which made her blush.

"We will win, don't worry Celestine." He ended his sentence with a grin.

"Ok before anything else happens. Don't ya think we should tell her?" Kala said.

"About what?" She look confuse.

"Volt and his men will attack the other Castles. He will see your Kingdom is heavily guarded he will go for the others. So I was thinking that I need split my forces. I am not sure where he will attack next." He sighed heavy.

"There are five lands within my Kingdom…" She pause with a moment "Naruto may…I have a word with your men. I wish to be of help to you. I'm afraid but I want to help." Naruto grabbed her hands and nodded.

"I only brought a small group of my army. I will need to bring all my top loyal servants."

"Small group? For a small group is really big, a giant wolf, large number of knights of different color, Kala and Lin, M and yourself."

"Yes that is a small group, my Kingdom is my home, and my Castle is my fortress, my army is my people and I am a Father in the eyes of many. My army would gladly die for me, but I am different from any other King. A single life lost is a great deal to me. To see my knight fall is to see a friend die. Beside I still have my special gift here. I will save that gift much later. Right now Volt knows you have a powerful ally. But he doesn't know who I am." He said with a voice filled with courage and bravely.

"Celestine I want to have a meeting with your 'allies'"

"My allies?"

"It will take some time. To gathered them here."

"I can wait, I believe we have at least two days before Volt strike again. I gave him a scar he won't forget." The Uzumaki said with a wide grin.

"Yes." Celestine nod and took off but Kala quickly grab Celestine by her long beautiful silk blond hair.

"Ah! Why are you pulling my hair?" Her eyes tear up abit.

"Little word of wisdom this may be your Castle but I don't think your servants would like to see you roaming the halls butt-naked." Kala pointed.

Celestine's face light up dark red she soon let out a scream

"Ahhhh!"

Celestine sent out a letter to her allies and called upon a meeting a meeting that will decide the fate of the Kingdom.

Celestine told Naruto that it will take about a day and half for Celestine's allies to arrive.

In that time Naruto decide now would be a best time to keep Volt busy from attacking anytime soon.

"I will be back Celestine. I will return to my Castle I shall return with some more troops."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked with a frown.

"I will return, give me four or six hoursCelestine."

"Please be safe." He felt it, she really needed him.

"Don't worry I'm just going home I shall return. I will leave Kala, Lin and the others here just in case. I'll be fine on my own not the first time I journey home on my own."

**Naruto's Castle:**

"My Lord you return." M welcome his King with open arms.

"Yes, but only here on a timer. I need to return I'm only here for extra support. And also I am going to send one of my Elite as Celestine's guardian while I'm away. And have my other Elites keep Volt busy." He said while walking passed M.

"What? Who are you here for?" M asked with a curious look.

M follow after his King and continue to chat with him while they walked down to the lower floors of the Castle.

"YOUR SENDING WHO ON THIS TASK!"

"Raime and other Elites, The Four will have their hands full so I'm bringing extra help." Naruto spoke in a calm voice.

"My Lord forgive my rude words and actions…"

"I will."

"Thank you." M bowed.

M grabbed Naruto by the neck of his armor and shook him like crazy.

"MY LORD ARE YOU INSANE, THAT MAN NEARLY ENDED YOUR VERY EXISTED! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS BATTLE?!"

"One," He started "He is one of my Knights. Two I know he's waiting for the day to be useful to me, and three he will defend this Kingdom with his life."

"But my lord have you forgotten what he almost did to you?"

"How could I? He's one of the few who actually can keep me dead…"

**Flashback: Many Years ago**

The Kingdom of the Old Iron King, a Kingdom that fell long ago what reason behind its downfall was unknown still to this day.

Naruto had journey through the fallen Kingdom on his journey to undo the Curse that this world suffered.

Upon entering the Kingdom he had found secret path leaving to a time where the Kingdom had not fall completely everything before it melted into lava, it was burn and turned into ash.

Naruto journey down to the lowest floors of the Brume tower there he entered a large room filled with the ashes of the dead.

Naruto was wearing an outfit that was close to looking like King Vendrick's King armor. Naruto was even wearing a crown on his head. His weapon and shield choice was a long greatsword and the shield was Vendrick's King's shield, the King's shield had the symbol of a great tree on the bottom it seems the roots were on fire.

In the middle of the room was a giant ash covered Ultra Greatsword. Naruto eyed the sword in the room, he felt a familiar dark feeling in the room. He took one step forward and the moment he did, the sword in the middle of the room summoned large aura of darkness. Out from the ash ground a hand burst out.

Out from the ash ground was a giant black knight. The giant knight's helm was shape oddly but the helm had a v-shape opening in front. But Naruto saw nothing but darkness in front of the helm. In the giant knight's right hand was a small long sword, he reached out and grab the Ultra Greatsword with his right hand. Once he did the ash covered blade was un-ashed and shown its true color which was a black Ultra Greatsword.

Naruto looked at his weapon and then the giant Knight's weapons.

"This is so unfair." He'd sweatdrop.

The giant Knight came at Naruto with a dash attack. The Uzumaki dodge the dash attack by the hair on his head. Once he dodged the giant Knight's attack he counter with a thrust stab to his foe's stomach.

But the Knight looked down at Naruto.

"Oh crap," The giant Knight raise his left hand in the air and slash the giant sword downward.

"Gah!" Blocked it with the King's shield Naruto cheated a quick death.

Dodge rolled to the right the giant Knight watched as Naruto backed away from him. The giant Knight did nothing but gave a cold empty lifeless glare.

Naruto removed his Crown and replaced it with a helm for protection support. The helm he was wearing belongs to Velstadt the right hand of King Vendrick.

The giant Knight made gasp noise once he saw Naruto change his helm.

The giant Knight tossed his long sword aside and raised the giant sword in the air. Suddenly the giant blade was covered in dark red flames.

"Oh crap…why me."

"**VELSTADT!"** The giant Knight yelled.

'_He can talk? Maybe they're not all mutes.'_ He thought.

The giant Knight stab the giant sword into the ground as the sword made a shining cry noise.

**VOOOMS!**

A powerful shockwave of dark red flame burst from the sword as the Knight was surrounded by a large vast number of dark fire orbs. The dark fire orbs flew towards Naruto, Naruto dodge rolled to the right, but the giant Knight grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck.

The giant Knight smashed Naruto into the ground face first. He then stabbed Naruto in the left shoulder. Naruto let out a blood howling scream as he felt the dark flames burning his flesh.

The giant Knight watched as Naruto let out a scream of suffering. He felt his life force leaving him, while screaming, Naruto's eyes changed red as he grabbed a handful of ash and chuck them at the giant Knight's face.

"**Gah!"** The giant Knight withdraws his sword from Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto felt his left shoulder was on fire. He took a deep sigh while seeing the giant Knight shook his head as the ash nearly blind him. The giant Knight saw Naruto was far across the room playing keep away.

Naruto took out a small yellow orb and crushed it and rubbed it against his bleeding left shoulder. Naruto looked down and saw his shield was on the floor nearby the giant Knight. Quickly thinking victory plan, his right hand glow with a red glow.

Naruto focus and channel the fire into his sword covering his weapon in flames. Naruto ran towards the giant Knight, when the Knight swings his giant sword. Naruto perform a quick side ducking the Knight's giant sword by an inch he side between the Knight's legs and stab the Knight right between his legs.

"**RAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" **The giant Knight let out a hollowing howl.

Naruto quickly grabbed his King shield as just the giant Knight pulled Naruto's sword from where he stabbed him. Naruto saw his sword was covered in black blood.

"Hey look!" Naruto yelled getting the giant Knight's attention.

Naruto threw his King's shield into the air. The shield missed the giant Knight as he looked to see where the shield went.

"Got ya." He chuckled.

The giant Knight looked and saw Naruto was holding a glass orb of a black liquid. Naruto threw it at the Knight but it missed and only splash on his feet and ground.

Naruto threw a powerful fire spell at the giant Knight. The spell was a giant fire ball, the giant Knight was caught in a twister of flames.

"**GAHHHHHHHHH!"**

The giant Knight fell to one knee and point at Naruto before the flames consume him completely.

Once the fire twister died out a storm of dark energy stood there floating.

Naruto reached out his right hand as the dark energy flew towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed the dark energy and stared at it for a moment.

"So…your name was Raime…one of Vendrick most trusted Knights…you were his left hand."

Naruto placed the dark soul of Raime into his chest.

Suddenly dark flames covered Naruto's body, he heard Vendrick's voice echo through his mind.

"_Fire came to be, and with it, Disparity."_

He screamed as the dark flames burned him.

"_Heat and cold, life and death, Light and Dark."_

He raised his right hand in the air.

"_Dark was seen as a curse. Shadow is not cast, but born of fire."_

He balled his right hand into a fist.

"_Brighter the flame, deeper the shadow."_

He smashed it into the ground, the dark flames turned bright orange.

"_Inherit fire, and harness the Dark."_

Down on one knee he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"_Such is the calling of a true leader…"_

"That was close…I'll keep an eye on this soul."

**End of flashback:**

Entering a giant room, the room was dark and cold. In the middle of the room was the Fume Knight also known as Raime. Raime was down on one knee with the giant sword stab in the ground in front of him.

"Raime," The Knight slowly raised his head up after hearing his name.

"I got a job for you my dear boy." Raime slowly brought his head down.

"Don't worry it's not boring one either. Very soon a war will come and I need your help. I know you can do this on your own, but right now not a good time to see who got the biggest dick here. You will work with others on this task."

**"Initiate phase one…" **A new voice spoke from the shadows. Raime saw the person beside his King and to the right beside the person was another person but this person was dressed up as a ninja but donning a black outfit with a long odd mask with red markings, judging from the body figure of the ninja Raime, knew it was female, due seeing the ninja had large breasts. And to Naruto's left was a tall woman with long beautiful red hair she wore silver colored armor but in her right hand was a giant sword resting on her right shoulder.

"Giant, Taki, Erza you three will be working with Raime." The three nodded together.

Naruto heard Raime sigh.

"Don't worry your working along with 'him'" Raime brought his head up.

Raime rose up and pulled the giant sword out from the ground, Raime held the blade over his left shoulder.

"**What is thy bidding my master?"**

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next chapter, lemon be there might be more then one**

**Also gonna give a full list of who on Naruto's army since many asked me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto series or Kuroinu series**

**Here's the new chapter, I was bit of a rush on this one everyone-sweatdrop-anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-Nightmare for a Goddess-Return of a Hero-part 6**

**Elsewhere the Dark Castle:**

"There is it." A female spoke "Our Lord wanted us to delay them as much as possible. If we have any problem in our way we can dispose of them."

"Erza why not kill them all? We could end this with Volt's life here and now." the second female said.

"**Because our Lord doesn't know who are the traitors that sided with Volt. We shall leave Volt's life in our lords hands but his men and minions are up for grabs."**Raime's voice was heard from the back.

"**Initiate phase one…"**

The deep voice belong to the tall man wearing a thick heavy light gold color set of armor from neck to toe, he wore a creepy mask, the creepy mask display the shock look of a bearded man.

"You love saying that line don't you?" The red hair woman sighs.

"I do agree it is a nice entering line." The masked female ninja said.

Raime stood behind his three allies there he placed a large canon. The two females set the canon aiming at the Dark Castle.

"**Powering up the Sonorons Cannon."**

Raime's right hand glow with bright flames as he placed his over the cannon's end.

"**FIRE!"**

**BOOM!**

From the Dark Castle's door was blown to pieces, once the smoke was cleared a large number of human soldiers ran outside to see who was attacking them. Little to say they didn't see it coming, especially it was charging at them like a mad bull with a giant sword.

**Naruto's Castle: Naruto's location**

Naruto was relaxing in his private bathing room, which was hidden beyond his bed chamber. It was one of the places where Naruto will gather his thoughts without worry. His mind wondered off about the coming meeting with Celestine and her allies.

"So is this is where your hiding?" He heard Chloe's voice.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Is it really you or you are the copy M spoke of?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"M told you huh?" She nodded "It is I, I'm just taking a break. The copy is keeping Celestine company until I return, most people can't tell a copy from the original. So what brings the servant here?" He asks without looking back.

"We were at war with Celestine, yet you and M save us from Volt. Why help us?" Her question was.

"Because, even if you were at war. No one should be enslave, everyone deserve to have freedom, especially from that type of enslavement." He told her with an honest voice.

"It was later on, I found out your Queen was bit of a fan of my tales before we lay together."

"You slept with Queen Olga! How dare you force your charm on her."

"I didn't, she came on to me. Olga told me about you Chloe, if I didn't aid you two. You would have relive your former life as a sex-slave. Something like that, the body doesn't forget." He heard Chloe growl in anger but soon she stopped and sigh.

"I'm not like Volt. If I want a woman to be at my feet to serve my every command, I want it out of love, true love. Not rape or enslavement, if I wanted too you be blowing me now if I was someone like Volt, but I'm not." He slightly looked over his right shoulder.

Chloe closed her eyes with sad expression on her face.

"I'm not angry with you. Come, relax join in." He told her.

"J-j-join you?" Chloe said, her jerk back as her face light up red.

"Yes join me, take off your clothed and join me. You're my guest and as such I want to make you and Olga feels right at home."

Chloe didn't like how this was going, she knew he was waiting for her answer. Was this a act of trust? He wasn't a bad man, he did save them from being raped.

"Ok," Her answer was, Chloe stripped her clothed.

"C-close your eyes." She told him, he chuckle for a moment but did what she asked him. Once inside the warm relaxing bathing waters, Chloe lower herself down to the waters to drive down before she rose to the surface, she swallow of the water by mistake.

She told him to open his eyes. There he saw Chloe sitting across from him, her right arm covered her chest from his sight.

"So have you met the Cook?" He asked.

"We have," She nods her head.

"Food's great huh?" He asks with a smile.

**Chloe's flashback:**

Chloe was in the kitchen, M introduced her to the cook of the castle and shortly after she arrive, Olga arrived to see her young servant.

The two sat down at a wooden table as the Cook cooked breakfast for the two. The cook was someone of great wonders, Naruto hand selected this person become cook for a reason.

"Here, eat up you two." The cook said.

The two look at what was on their plates, it was pancakes with a small piece of butter on top. After pouring the finishing piece down on their meal.

One taste, one taste alone was that was needed.

Olga and Chloe gasp after having first taste.

"Well?" The cook asked.

"SOOO GOOD!" They shouted in union.

"It is as if taste of heaven entered my mouth." Chloe couldn't believe it, she never taste a meal of such heavenly taste.

"Please enjoy the rest, I'm glad my cooking is enjoy even by outsider of the new world." The cook smiled.

"Please, tell us your name." Chloe asked the cook.

The cook appearance, is a tall slender, yet athletic woman with long black hair that reach down to her lower back. Though she was wearing a white apron and a chef hat, she was very tall for her gender, her height was somewhere close to 6'2 to 6'5, she had very large breasts that could rival Olga's triple D-cups, she has a narrow waist, her skin was mostly light-tan appearance as many residents of Naruto's castle and below found the cook to be a very beautiful woman.

"Please call me Robin, it is my pleasure being your cook today." She smiled.

"Robin, are you the cook of this area?" Olga asked.

"No, I'm the cook. I feed everyone here and below. Naruto has given me the position of Chef." Olga and Chloe's mouths hang out in shock.

"How can you feed everyone? M told me the city below there is over five hundred residents, how can you feed so many mouths?" Chloe asked

"I have my ways." Robin winked as Olga and Chloe felt a pair of hands was glomping their breasts, the two gasp and looked to see who was the fiend? However the two saw no one was there until, the two saw a pair of hands coming from underneath their hands.

The two scream in a panic.

"Relax, those are my hands, I have a very special ability. It made the lives of everyone here at ease." Robin explain to the dark elves as the extra limbs vanish. The two dark elves let out a sigh of relief.

Chloe reached for her cup of water to calm herself.

"So….you two slept with the King yet?" Chloe spit out her drink and cough hard. While Olga looked away trying to hide the fact she did slept with Naruto.

"WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A LEWED THING?" Chloe shout with blushful stare.

"Oh I'm just wondering, it's been awhile since the King had female company, if you know what I mean. I know you slept with the King, loud as your voice my dear." Robin look at the form Dark Queen. Olga looked down with look of shame on her face.

"It's hard to resist such a handsome King. I don't blame you, many years ago the King and I." Robin giggled.

"You slept with the King?"

"I own him my freedom, Naruto-kun found me imprison and hollow. The age where I was born has long pass, my friends are long since dead. I was capture and turn hollow, in during that time I couldn't remember my life or my friends, but then Naruto-kun came along and found me. It wasn't no easy task he had to defeated my jailer." She explain to the two dark elves.

"Does the King have children?" Olga asks Robin.

"Don't you mean if he has a Harem?" Chloe sweatdrop.

"Chloe be nice." Olga stared.

"I was." She said while puffing her cheeks.

"Naruto rarely have children of his own, he adopted many but birth not so many." Robin grew a frown.

"What he has trouble having kids?" Chloe raise a brow.

"No, those who birth his true offspring either have died protecting him or those who lay with the King are unable to have children with him. Naruto-kun only have five children that are his blood, but many adopted by him."

"For a King he seems very lonely…" Chloe noticed.

"He is, but he's surrounded by us his friends, we are his family."

'_If Naruto has children, why he hasn't he taken a Queen?'_ Chloe spoke in her thought.

**Chloe flashback ends:**

"It was no easy task freeing Robin and few others, the bastard was real tough. But in the end I won." He laughed.

Chloe wasn't sure why but she felt funny. Her head was spinning her thoughts were blank, her body felt so relax and yet she felt a surge of heat boiling within her.

"Hey you ok?" He noticed the odd look on her face.

"I'm fine…just my head…I can't think. My body…feel like I'm burning up."

"Well this pool is filled with relaxing waters, hey you didn't swallow the water did ya?" He asked.

"I…may have." Chloe continue to feel the heat inside her body rose. Chloe felt her nipples harden as her eyes stare at the hero king.

"Oh dear, you really shouldn't have done that." He sigh, he walk toward close to her.

"Why is that…" She spoke with a short breath, she didn't know why but felt turn on. Something was happening, Chloe felt herself become horny.

"Swallow the waters of this pool, has a side effect. It does relax the body yes, but swallow the water it put the body in a state of heat, the heat will remain within your body until…release."

"What…I have to cum? Who would build such a thing?" Naruto placed his right hand on her left breast.

"A gift from one of my witches friends, thought it be a wonderful joke. She thought this could help me relax more then I should. Now Chloe, please forgive my actions but if you don't release it will drive you crazy."

"Ah…I can't think…I feel…so…horny." Chloe pressed herself against Naruto. The two look at one another eyes before their lips met one another. Naruto's right hand reach down touching Chloe's lower lips, the dark elf let out a short but loud moan she felt two of Naruto's fingers were thrusting inside her.

"Ah…give…me…your cock…" Chloe shut her eyes, she couldn't believe she said those words.

"No…what am I saying…damn…this." She moan again, she felt Naruto was fingering faster. Her red eyes wonder down seeing Naruto's man rod swinging between his legs.

"Please fuck me! Give me your cock…make it stop burning…I can't think right…"

Naruto press her against the edge of pool, there Chloe felt his penis enter her. Chloe lost her virginity long ago being a sex-slave at a young age, but Naruto was bigger than any mortal that raped her in the past.

"Ah GOD!" She yelled in a moaning voice.

"You have a cute voice when you moan." He whisper to her left ear.

"S-s-shut up you idiot."

"It's true, you have a cute voice Chloe." His hands held her hips, he thrust deeper inside the servant elf. The sound of cock thrusting in and outward echoes, Chloe couldn't believe it. The heat within her body was slowly vanishing as she was making love to the hero king.

Then suddenly flashback appeared in her head, old memories of her days as a slave came rushing back.

"NO! Get away I'm not that anymore…" She yelled, she tried to push Naruto away from her.

"Chloe, Chloe look at me." He stopped thrusting, Chloe was going crazy she felt this burning lust trap inside her, yet she was having painful memories flowing back in her head.

"I'm not that anymore…no…don't stop…no…take it out, your cock…I can't think right, I want it…no I don't…ah, help me."

Naruto withdraw his penis from Chloe's pussy, he turned her around and thrust into her other hole, Chloe's eyes widen she felt him thrust inside her asshole. Her mind was fogging up.

"I'm not…that anymore."

"Tell me your not what anymore?" He asked.

"I'm…not a whore…I'm not a whore…I'm…I'm…"

"Your Chloe, Queen's faithful servant. Your Chloe your not a whore, your mine."

"I'm yours…?"

"You can't be a whore if you belong to one man. You're not a whore Chloe. Your mine, you belong to Naruto, you belong to Olga." He slapped her right ass cheek.

"Ahh, ahh, I'm not a whore…I belong to…"

"You belong to me, you belong to Olga." He pumped his rod deeper inside her asshole, Chloe moan grew louder and louder.

**SLAP**

"I'm…not a whore."

**SLAP**

"I belong to…my Queen."

**SLAP**

"I belong to…my…"

**SLAP**

"I belong to my…King!"

Naruto grab her long beautiful hair. Then suddenly something happen, something trigger within Chloe, soon Chloe's face change to a twisted silly face filled with pleasure.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!" She shouted.

"Chloe!"

Naruto withdraw his penis out, Chloe turned around only to receive a cum-shot to the face.

Chloe rest her head against Naruto's chest. Out of breath but the heat was finally gone, looking down at the dark elf.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yes…thank you, Naruto."

"No problem Chloe, and remember your not a whore. You belong to Olga." Chloe nodded her head after she nuzzle her face to his chest.

"And you." she said sighing in relief. Naruto couldn't help smile he hope he lifted the painful past from her heart.

**One day and half later:**

Naruto waited in a hallway, but he wasn't alone. Naruto was companied by M, Kala, Lin, one of his black knights and one of his adopted daughters Yang.

Naruto had his eyes closed while waiting for Celestine to return from meeting her guest for today's meeting. Having his arms crossed over his chest, Naruto wore a different armor set, he was wearing a light purple colored armor from head to toe. The armor set was known as Alonne Knight armor, Knights that serve under Sir Alonne when he serve the Old Iron King before he serve Naruto.

The other knew the reason why Naruto changed his outfit so often since he woken. He was hiding his face from the people whom serve Celestine. Though he not do think ill will of Celestine's people, but he would rather not have them see his face, especially if they were spies for Volt.

"Father," Yang whispered getting his attention.

Naruto looked to his right to see Celestine had return, but she wasn't alone. Walking behind the elf Goddess were six females, each one seem to come from the five lands in which rest within Celestine's Kingdom, Naruto notice out of the six females, there were two males that company them. The two males looked both old by their appearance.

The two males were stopped by M who had a serious stare in his eyes, soon after looking at the two males M's stare became a glare, a death glare.

Naruto turned away.

"Let them pass…for now." He said.

In the meeting room, there was a large round table with the chairs where those brought. Naruto sat far cross from Celestine, Naruto notice one of the females he met before. The female was the leader of Celestine's knights.

Looking to his right he saw two very young women, the first one being was a short girl with orange hair, that match her orange eyes, she wore a long green cloak that covered her body. Standing beside her was a large Axe weapon.

The second young woman, long beautiful pink hair that matches the color of her dress, her eyes was light blue. From her appearance she seems someone of royalty a princess the hero king guessed. Naruto tried not to eye their body appearance but rather their faces, since nearly every female he seen or came across was outstanding beautiful and had a desirable body that male would drown in lust for.

The other females had a mature appearance then the two young females. Beside the captain of the knights, Naruto looked to his right to see, sitting across from the pink hair girl was long blond hair woman with blue eyes. The blond woman wore an armor set that nearly look like a dress, the colors was blue with small hint of yellow with down lining.

The fourth female was rather taller than the others females about same height level of the captain knight. She had short red hair, her eyes were red matching her hair, she'd wore a small thin headband around her forehead. Around her neck was a small choker collar. Wearing a red jacket with light feathers around the neck of the jacket,

Much like the female knight, her appearance bother Naruto a lot, she had her jacket unzip downward exposing her stomach and her very large breasts, wearing dark blue pants with high heel boots.

The last female had a strong maiden appearance, due to she was indeed a maiden but a shrine maiden. She had short black hair, her eyes were dark amber colored. She wore a light pink robe. She was company her maidens who stood by her while sitting down.

"Everyone I am grateful you all came." Celestine said with a hopefully smile.

"Before we begin, Celestine-sama. I would like to know who is he?" The blond woman turned her attention to Naruto.

Letting out a small cough, the hero king spoke.

"I'm the one who's going to save you all. I am Celestine's enforcer if you will."

"Enforcer of what? This is a joke? We have a problem to deal with!" The blond woman yelled.

"Big sister," The pink hair girl said with a frown.

"You speak of the one called "Volt" yes I know." The armor Uzumaki nodded "Yes I know. I know what terror he can bring or what can he do. But I ensure you, he will not have victory."

"Celestine-sama, you call us for a meeting. Correct?" The red hair woman asked.

"Yes," The elf Goddess gave a nod. Celestine stood up from her chair for all to hear her voice.

"I summon you all for this very important meeting, it's about Volt and his army that draws near toward our land, but his forces was slow down by the help of this man." Celestine said.

"And who is this man? Is he another ruler or a hired hand?" The blond hair princess asked.

"Are you sure, you can trust him lady Celestine?" The red hair woman spoke.

"I can be trusted. I am known as the Crownless King." He spoke his title.

"Why not give us your name?" The small woman asked him.

"I could, but I decide not too. I am a ruler I rather not other ears hear my true name."

"Bastard, how we trust you? You came from nowhere, who can say your not a spy for Volt?!" The blond woman smash her hands down on the table.

"What did you say?!" Yang shout.

"Yang…" Naruto saying her name calm her down in seconds.

"Sister please calm down." The young pink hair princess said with a frown.

"Forgive me." Both Yang and the blond princess said together.

"I am not a spy for Volt. He's in my way and he's in your way. His way of the future isn't something I want my people or daughters to live such a life. I'll kill a whole kingdom before I let that bastard have his way." Naruto notice the females, even Celestine was giving a odd stare fill hint of fear.

"My lord…" Kala spoke "Poor choice of words."

He sighed "You all know what I mean." He shook his head.

"What can we do? His forces grow in numbers of men, demons and monsters, there is rumor he defeated Olga the dark Queen and took her castle." The shrine maiden spoke.

"I believe that's where I come in. Hey M would ya mind?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my lord!" M snap his fingers the room was suddenly filled with pink petals of a cherry tree. Celestine the two males that company the sister princess and lady knight and the shrine maidens had a daze look on their faces.

"What's going on? Are their okay?" Celestine asked Naruto.

"Worry not they are under M's spell. They cannot hear us what their under M's dream spell. Sorry but I don't trust the men that aren't my own or your maidens. No disrespect but I ask Celestine to have a meeting you ladies only. Now we can get down to business." Naruto chuckled.

"I am the Crownless King, Lady Celestine awaken me from my death slumber. I promise to help her after she foresaw an ill future, I wish for that future come true. My army is ready to aid you in battle. But I believe some of you have spies aiding Volt."

"Spies? Your joking? Celestine people would never betray her, she is beloved by all and we will win, your aid is not welcome."

"You damn idiot! Father wants to help you! He wouldn't be wasting his time to help you if this wasn't serious!" Yang shouted.

"I never heard of a Crownless King, how do we know you're not Volt himself, hiding behind armor show us your face!" The blond princess yell.

"Because I exist in a time long before Celestine came. Her Kingdom now was once my beloved homeland. And two I am not Volt and if I was then why would I aid you?"

"Maybe you're just aiding us, once Volt defeated we tired out and then-"

Naruto smash his right fist into the table which silence the blond princess. He ripped his helmet off showing them his face, Naruto's eyes were seeded with red malice.

"IF I WANTED YOU TOO I COULD EASILY DEFEAT ALL OF YOU AND RAPE YOU WHERE YOU STAND! ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! ANY MAN WOULD DESIRE TO HAVE YOU! I am telling you the truth. I am here to help! I do not believe all women should bow to men's command without question. All living being deserve freedom and the right to choose they own paths! I've seen and felt death, lost, pain suffering more times than any of you can count! I am trying to stop this man from winning, if he wins all of you can kiss your freedom goodbye!" He sigh with a heavy frown.

"If he wins, your little sister pure virginity will be taken away before she can become a bride, she'll be nothing more than a free whore! ALL OF YOU WILL! So please don't you dare think I do something or aid someone like Volt!" Naruto smash his hands down on the table.

"My Lord, are you finish ranting?" Lin asked.

"If what you say is true, what can we do? Who do we trust?" The short princess asks with a frown.

"I have a plan. But I need all of you to work together with me, trust me please."

"Tell us your plan Crownless King. And forgive my rudeness." The blond princess said.

"I don't blame you not trying me, I couldn't believe a strange telling me I'll get raped if we lose this battle. Now…my plan is I will send half of my forces to each of your Castles. My Dragonslayer is already at the church within your castle."

"Our castle?" The blond and pink hair sister princesses said with confuse look.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure no attack happen so I send him to your castle. Right now he's making friends with the Nuns of the Church. I ensure if my Dragonslayer is there no wife, sister, daughter will be raped, he's leader of my Dragonslayers for a reason." He smiled.

"I'll hold you to that Crownless." The blond woman gave him a stare.

"How about we introduce ourselves to him? If this is a deal of trust it should be important if we know your name." The red hair female said.

"I am the Crownless King, my true name is lost in history but you can call me Naruto." He finished with a kind smile.

"I am Alicia Arcturus and this is my little sister Prim Fiori." The blond introduce herself and her little sister.

"I am Maia." The red hair woman spoke.

"I'm Ruu-Ruu and I can't wait to kick Volt's ass." The short female spoke.

"I am Kaguya." The Shrine Maiden bow her head which made Naruto chuckle for a moment.

"We met before, but I am Claudia le-Van-Tyne." The female Knight Captain said with a noble bow.

"I will make this quick as possible it won't be long before M's dream spell ends."

The plan to defeat Volt was dealt with, Naruto told them he would send a team of his men to aid each Princess of that castle, he would send his most loyal as captain of that unit to make sure that castle did not fall.

**Later that day: The City Below:**

"Ah what do you mean I can't see the King?" A young woman yelled.

"Ah calm yourself milady the King is very busy and he doesn't have time to mess around-"

"Mess around? What do you mean mess around?!" The woman shouted.

'_Poor choice of words.'_ The young man thought.

"What's wrong you two. M, Emma." A familiar voice spoke.

"Ah my Lord!"

Emma, another servant of Naruto and much like the others who served him. She owns him a great repay, many years back Naruto saved Emma from the likes of a unkillable monster that killed her boyfriend when she was just a young travel who often help others in need…for a prize.

**Flashback: Year One Naruto as King**

When Naruto became King of this land, during his first year as King, the village far down below away from his castle send a messager and seek aid of the King and begged for him to help them. Rumor goes that there was a monster killing the residents of the village, be they men, women, elder, children.

Naruto came there on his own choice but he wasn't alone he was company by his loyal Knight, the Dragonslayer.

However, someone beat Naruto to the punch when it came to being the hero. When Naruto arrive, there was a couple a young woman and a young man. The young man was tall and slim, his eyes were black, wearing black colored from neck to toe, matching his short black hair. He carried two pair of long swords.

The young woman had long yellow-green hair, her eyes were purple colored. She wore a white dress that covered her feet. The young man had no weapon, few would believe the young man was her protector.

When the two saw Naruto and Dragonslayer.

"My, what do we have here? Another hero and his guardian or are you both heroes?" The young woman said with a small chuckle.

Naruto eyed the two and couldn't read them, but he felt something odd about them mainly it was coming from the woman.

"I am Naruto and this is my loyal knight." He introduced himself and Dragonslayer.

The couple looked at the Dragonslayer and felt a cold feeling when he looked at them.

"Don't worry he's friendly," He chuckle "So may I ask why are you here?"

"We are here to save this village. Hadn't you heard? There a monster here attacking the villagers and travelers here." The young man explained to the two.

'_So these two must be hired hunters.'_ Naruto thought.

"Really? I didn't know that. We were just walking, heading toward the castle up above on the giant hill beyond this village." He lied.

"Ah for a travel. You two are very…equipped." The young man stared at their weapons and armor.

"Ah, yes but we are travelers here. But we just finish a quest send to us from the King of this land." He lied "We are on our way, but this monster you speak of has now caught my attention."

"If you're after the prize money, I'm afraid I won't allow you to be the one. Me and my boyfriend will be the one to claim that prize." The young woman told the two.

**"I am not interested in money."** The Dragonslayer spoke.

"Oh so he can talk." The young man said with a giggle.

"Emma be nice now." Her boyfriend said with a stare.

"Ah I'm just teasing them, Leon." Emma smiled.

Unknowing the four, standing on a nearby building was tall cloak figure. The cloak figure was holding a long bladed black bladed scythe. The cloak figure looked at the four and look to decide which would be first prey. After making its choice the cloak figure started to run across the building roof and jumped off the roof.

**CLASH**

Naruto clash blades with the cloak figure.

"Whoa!" Emma gasps.

"So this is the monster." Leon draw his duel blades.

Breaking the clash the cloak figure backed away.

Dragonslayer stood in front of his Emma while Leon and Naruto stood in front of the two.

Naruto and Leon dashed towards the cloak figure and cross slash the cloak figure. Blood sprayed from the figure body as the two killed the cloak figure instantly.

"That wasn't tough." Leon said.

Naruto looked at the cloak figure. He poked the body with his sword.

"Seem it's dead." Emma said.

Suddenly the cloak figure rose from the ground like a zombie. Emma looked with a surprise gasp as the cloak figure set its eyes on her.

The figure launched itself toward Emma,

**BAM!**

Out of nowhere a magical force field blocked the cloak figure from reaching Emma.

"Thought you got me huh." Emma said with a cocky grin.

Emma got a good look on the cloak figure's face and suddenly she froze with fun. One good look was all the cloak figure needed, Emma felt her body froze with fear, she couldn't move her body at all. She felt as if a pair of hands was holding her down.

"Emma!" Leon yelled.

'_What's wrong…I can't move. What going on?!'_

The magic barrier was dispel. The cloak figure grabbed Emma by the throat, she felt her throat was able to be crushed.

**STAB!**

"**Gah!"** The cloak figure coughed blood.

The cloak being looked to see who stabbed it, it was the Dragonslayer with his long thunder spear. Slayer rise his spear in the air and from the heavens a bolt of Lighting came down striking the cloak figure cooked it in one blot.

The Dragonslayer toss it off his spear as the smell of burn flesh filled the air.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Are you ok?" Leon said while shaking her.

Emma soon fainted.

"EMMA!" Her boyfriend yelled.

"She's fine, seem whatever it did drained her." Naruto looked back at the corpse of the cloak figure. Seeing the corpse was strike by his slayer weapon, the cloak figure was good as dead. Naruto knew for one thing that anything or anyone strike from Dragonslayer thunder spear was dead the moment he stabs you with it.

"Slayer we're staying with them. We'll use the hotel I got a gut feeling." Dragonslayer respond with a nod.

**Few hours later:**

"Where am I?" Emma awoke to find herself within a church or temple.

"Finally you're awake." Leon said with a joyful voice.

"We're in a Church?" She asked while looking around.

"Actually we're in the old temple just across the bridge from the village." She heard Naruto's voice. Emma saw Naruto sitting down on the bench, looking to her left she saw the Dragonslayer standing guard at the entrance of the old temple.

"What happen, did we kill the monster?" She asked them.

She heard Naruto let out a dry sigh "It's still alive." Leon told her.

"How?" She looked surprise.

"Don't know, Naruto said that no one ever survived his Dragonslayer's thunder spear before. That thing just woke up few minutes later. Don't know what is it but it seem Lighting or Magic attacks does cause pain to the monster, but only a strong base." Leon explained to Emma.

"As such?" She asked.

"A channel weapon or a infuse weapon but it has to be strong I believe." Naruto told them.

Knowing they were going to fight the creature again, the young King saw a look of doubt on Emma's face.

"Don't look it in the eye." Emma said.

"Is that why you froze up?" He asked, she responds with a nod.

"Ok then let finish it." Leon smiled.

"Yeah we'll win." Emma grinned.

"Don't get cocky you two." Naruto said with a serious stare.

"What's wrong with you? We'll beat that thing. Don't you believe we can?" Emma gave the Uzumaki a glare.

"No, I didn't say that. Just be careful you two, I had my fair share of fallen allies due to being prideful." He said in a warning voice while giving them a helpful advice.

"Emma you stay here, we'll take care of it." Leon told her.

"No way, I'm coming too!" She yells.

"It's too dangerous that monster almost got you. You know how important you are to me." Leon frown.

"Can you fight?" Naruto asked.

"I know some magic…plus I can channel Leon's weapon with my magic. I'll leave the fighting to you guys but I'll give you a buff support, how does that sounds?" She gave a goofy smile in the end.

"Very well, you're only magic support got it?" Naruto pointed at her face.

"I won't get in the way." She said with a big grin.

Few moments later they return to the village, there it the rain continue but there sight of thunder or lighting. The four kept their guard up looking out for the creature.

**ROOOOM!**

The sound of a spinning weapon was heard. Dragonslayer saw the large bladed scythe was spinning towards them. Blocking the spinning scythe with his thunder spear the Slayer kept his guard stance up. But then the young King found it was odd as the scythe didn't stop spinning it kept spinning as if someone was controlling it.

Emma heard the sound of something drop. Looking back she saw it was the cloak figure again. The creature had return.

"Guys!" She yelled.

Naruto placed his right hand against his sword's blade and stretch to the end of the blade as it was cover in a yellow glow of energy. Emma snapped her left hand fingers and in an instant Leon's sword was cover in blue energy.

Leon stood in front of Emma protecting her, while Naruto clash with the creature.

The creature dodge Naruto's attacks, Naruto watched as the cloak creature dodge his attacks with a simple dodge to the left and right as if the creature was dodging in the form of a dance. Naruto then surprise the cloak creature with a roundhouse kick, but the creature duck down, but didn't see Naruto was about an uppercut slash.

**CLICK!**

"Huh?" The young King said.

Looking down he saw the cloak creature caught his blade but with what? Its arms and legs were free but then it hit him. The creature look up, thanks to the glowing blade Naruto caught a good look at the creature's face.

The creature had large black eyes with a dark red iris. The creature's face was cover in cut scars, but most important part was, the creature was female.

**"I'm hungry…"** She said with her mouth holding his blade. The yellow energy which held the power of lighting seems to had no effect on her.

The female creature kicked Naruto in the stomach pushing him away.

The cloak female pulled her hood back and shook her head as her dark pink hair flow out, swinging back and fore. The female cracked her neck a bit before turning her attention to Leon and Emma while Slayer was still fighting her possess scythe.

"**FOOD!"** She launched herself toward the couple.

Leon performs a quick attack at the female creature. But she dodged it with a side step and punch Leon in the face.

"Leon!" Emma screamed.

The female creature grabbed Emma by the throat while licking her lips.

**"I'll eat you first!"**

"NO!" Leon shout.

**STAB!**

The female creature looked down to see Leon's sword thrust through her chest, he aimed where her heart was. His blade glow with blue energy, magic energy.

The female creature let go of Emma.

"**You really think that's gonna stop me?"** the female creature asked.

When Leon tried to pull the blade out, the blue energy vanished.

"I can't pull out!" Leon yell.

"No…my magic sword cast. It should have last longer." Emma said with fearful look in her eyes.

The female turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

**"If you want your sword back, all you have do is asks."** She thrust Leon into her.

"GAH!" Leon yell in pain.

Leon curse while being impale by his own sword. Leon fell to the floor on his back while coughing up blood. The female creature reached back gripping the sword handle and pulled it out of her. tossing the blade aside, she walked towards the wounded swordsman.

Leon ignored his wound and tackles the female creature to the floor. There he delivered a serial of punches down on her face again and again, again and again. His fists were cover in her blood.

Soon he tired out from his wound and lack of energy.

**"Are you finish?"** She asked him.

Leon gasp seeing the female creature had a bored look on her bloody face. Just when Leon was about to punch her again she'd head-butted him and had their roles switched.

"No! Leon, get off him!" Emma shout, her hair changed to a shade of red. She reached out her right hand as a pair of magical hands rise from the ground, they reached out to grab the female creature. The creature held her right hand in the air and ball it into a fist, the magical hands gripped around the creature but wasn't strong enough to stop her.

"You can't kill me! I REFUSE TO DIE!" Leon shouted with all his might.

"LEON!" Emma screams her lungs out.

**BAM!**

The sound of thunder was heard. Or rather the sound Leon's head explode. The ground was colored with Leon's blood as was the female creature.

"Leon…" Emma's hair suddenly turned blue and became straight down as if it was strike with depression.

**"You're next."** The female creature laughed.

**STAB!**

**"If your friend tried it then it won't work on me a second time! Dumbass."** She said with annoy voice.

"Lighting and Magic has no effect, but what about fire?"

**"Fire?"** She looked confuse. Then she felt her body was heating up, she looked down at the sword she was impaled by. The sword was soon channel by fire, but not just any normal but a special kind of fire.

"**Ah, ugh….rah! IT BURNS!"** She pulls herself off the flame blade.

The woman turned around only to see an angry Naruto rushing towards her with a flaming sword.

**SLASH!**

The woman gasp with widen eyes.

"**This fire…it can't…be…you have…his fire…the fire that…created…me…"**

The female creature head fell off her shoulders as the body fell to the ground spilling out black colored blood.

Naruto sigh with a sad frown, looking at Leon's headless body and hearing the sound of Emma's cries. Dragonslayer walked over to his King as the possess scythe vanish in thin air.

"**My Lord…what now?"** He asked.

"We're going to bury Leon, what Emma does with her life is her choice. She can use the bounty money, I'll dispose of this thing."

**"I'm no thing!"** The female creature yell.

Everyone gasp upon hearing the bodyless head talk.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asked.

**"I was made to be unkillable, I am my master's worst creation his failure, a failure curse with immortality."** The head spoke.

"Why do eat the humans of this village?" He asks.

**"It smooths the pain of being immortality…plus I find the taste of my liking."** The head chuckle.

"You! You kill Leon, you kill my boyfriend!" Emma walked over, her eyes filled with anger. But Dragonslayer stood in her way and shook his head.

Naruto picked the head by her hair.

"Judging from your behavior and your ability to survive, even after having your head cut off. You're another experiment of a dear friend of mine or rather the experiment of his vessel." Naruto frowned.

**End of flashback:**

"M tells me you're too busy to help a fellow servant." Emma glared at the Graceful Assassin.

"Relax, M I got this. Emma it is true I am busy with a new threat that has troubled the lands. But I will ask you what seems to be the problem?" He wondered what his Witch of a servant wanted.

"Raime is gone, you don't have anything to do with it, do you? Lady Astraea was wondering have you…"

"Yes," he answer.

"You know she doesn't like when you dangerous men like him." Emma sighed.

"I will speak with Astraea why I summon him later. Right now I believe you should be on your way, teaching the children 101 lesson of magic or else Nine will be force do your job again..." He said with a fatherly stare at Emma. Emma sighs but smiled anyway, she took a bow of respect before she's use her magic teleporting away.

"M please tell me you didn't lose Chloe or Olga when Emma caught you?"

M was about to speak but close his mouth and slowly back away and teleported. The Hero King facepalm as he shook his head.

"I hoped…they're not in either the tower's garden or in my smelter tower." He mumbles to himself.

**Later that day Naruto's Castle: Throne room**

Naruto sat there on his throne with a bored look on his face. His mind was lost in thought. His mind wonder to the plan of aiding Celestine and her allies, he wanted this to end in their favor. He looked to his right to see an empty throne beside him which made him sigh.

"**MY LORD!"** A voice shouted.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked the being who entered his throne room.

Before him down on one knee was a knight don in bright gold armor, the gold armor seem to be base off the design of a dragon.

"**And that's what happen my Lord."** The Gold Dragon Knight said.

"Hmm, I see. She's been acting up again. That woman." He sighs while shaking his head.

"**What would you have us do?"** The Gold Dragon Knight asked his King.

"I'll handle this." He rose from his throne "It'll be awhile but I'll have a word with that woman. Right now not a good for her to behavior like this."

**The Castle's Dungeon:**

The Dungeon, the place where prisoners or monster are kept to be dispose off or kept imprison by the King as his royal knights usually placed as the guardians, to ensure no one enters or leave the Dungeon alive, here Naruto keeps the most dangerous creatures or allies.

Some say the prisoner Dungeon keep them lock away for the world's safety however, that is a lie for some that take resident within the Dungeon down below.

Naruto stood in front of a large cage, staring what was within the large steel cage. Within he saw someone or something feeding…feeding on the remains of dead Gold Dragon Knight.

"Hey," he spoke.

The unknown being stopped feeding and looked over its right shoulder, the unknown being wiped its mouth and show a large grin.

"**My King, its' been awhile my beloved."**

Naruto didn't answer to the being chosen nickname for him, only glare with a frown.

"**Oh, I'm sorry I've been a very bad lover. I only eat when you feed me. But lately I couldn't sleep and I got hungry…again."**

"You said you wouldn't be hungry for another fifty years. In that time I had my Knights feed you while I was…'sleeping' what has brought this change? The Knights tell me your ten years early this is only year forty you got ten more years until you're feed again."

"**I told you love, I couldn't sleep and I got hungry. I always sleep after a big meal and well, something woke me or rather kept me up. About few days ago, I felt an aura an aura of…light. I smelled a virgin a fresh virgin outside the world enter your castle. The rich smell of virgin, ah I could almost taste it."** The unknown being licked its lips.

"That is my business to know. You know I hate having you awake, you always cause me so much trouble."

"**Aw, don't be like that. You know I am a good girl when I get something to eat. I'm sorry to say but your little Knight here, taste like shit."**

"I'm dealing with some trouble. If you be a good girl, I might give you fresh food, fresh human flesh." He rolled his eyes.

"**Oh! Ah really? Really? No fooling? You're serious? Fresh human flesh! Aw man, oh honey I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME."** The female being gripped the steel cage asked with a hyper voice.

"Calm yourself. I shall return with a treat, until then BE GOOD!" He said with a deep stare.

"**Ah, fun killer and such a tease you are my beloved."**

"I hate when you call me that." He sighs while the caged woman giggled.

"Keep an eye on her, but keep away." He told the remaining Gold Dragon Knights.

While walking from the dungeon, Naruto hear a woman's voice talking to him.

"**My Lord do you wish for me to act as your shadow once more?"** The female asked him.

"Yes, for now. I got a gut feeling the worst is about come."

A pair of dead gray eyes appeared against the walls that Naruto's shadow covers.

"**If this worries you so my Lord, maybe I should watch in the shadows of Lady Celestine."**

Naruto took a moment to think, he gave a strong nod.

"Keep an eye on her, even though she has new allies. She still filled with fear I will make sure that possible future may never come."

"**It shall be done."**

"Also tell Taki and the others to pull back, they've given me enough time."

"**Yes my Lord."**

**Elsewhere back at the Dark Castle:**

"**Ugh ahh!"** Giant fell to his knees after being backstabbed by one of Volt's men, than he was stab in the front by four men.

"**The Legend…will never die…I'll be back…"**

'_**Everyone pull back, you kept them busy enough. Everything set.'**_ Raime, Erza, Taki heard one of the four spoke to them within their minds.

Taki took out a large smoke bomb and smash it against the ground the smoke was very large.

"Lord Volt they're gone!" One of Volt's men spoke.

"They attack us and now they flee? Why would…" He pause for a moment "They were buying time!" Volt growl "MEN WE MOVE OUT NOW! I WILL NOT HAVE THEM HAVE THE UPPERHAND!"

"My Lord what would you have me do?" said Volt's right hand man.

Volt quickly thought his next plan. He grew a long wicked smile.

"My men shall move to the second castle on our list, you find out where those Knights came from and destroy whoever sent them." Volt looked at the ground and spotted a sword cover in blood of the one whom was slay in battle, the old the others call 'Giant'

"Get the Werewolf and the newcomer kid. Send those two on the hunt. I got better things to do, like having two sister princesses down on their feet." Volt laughed.

"It shall be done my Lord."

**End of Chapter**

**If the lemon seem short or not as great, sorry next time will be better!**

**Naruto's Army: thus far**

**Old Dragonslayer aka Dragonslayer Ornstein **

**The Dragonriders (Group)**

**Sir Alonne**

**Raime aka Fume Knight**

**Kala**

**Lin**

**M**

**Giant Dad**

**Erza Scarlett**

**Taki**

**Maiden Astraea **

**Angus & Rudra**

**Velstadt **

**Great Gray Wolf Sif**

**Crossbreed Priscilla **

**Nico Robin**

**And many more**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
